


Desires of The Blind Eye

by Yuzulove



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzulove/pseuds/Yuzulove
Summary: Something seemed different between them, something that told them they weren't Juniors anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The work is owned by figureskatingfan. Full credits to her.

Yuzuru couldn't pinpoint when exactly his innocent crush on his long time friend Kanako had turned into a full blown attraction, but he knew it definitely was after winning Junior Worlds along side her. He remembered how they clinked their medals together the first chance they got, how her eyes seemed to shine when she spoke to him, and his only non-figure skating goal was to make her laugh as much as possible.

And yet here he was, sitting on the bench at the training rink, watching Kanako practice her triple lutz when he was meant to be practicing his free skate for the 2013 World Championships. Well, he thought he was watching her but he was really fantasizing about touching her chest, wondering how her breasts would feel beneath his fingers. He wanted to know how soft they were, or if they were even soft at all. He just wanted to-

Wait, why am I thinking about her like this?

Yuzuru felt disgusted in himself. He tied his laces with fumbling fingers and he tried to think about the quads he was assigned to by Coach Orser. He promised himself that girls wouldn't interfere with his skating no matter what, and that included raging hormones.

It was only 4 in the morning, so it was just Yuzuru and Kanako alone on the ice. Being Junior World champions held a lot of weight even if they had attained the titles three years prior. That was why Yuzuru felt his blades pave through the ice beneath his feet instead of the feel of a pillow against his cheek.

"Tired, raccoon eyes?" He called cheekily across the ice.

"Shut up, mushroom," Kanako yawned, "aren't you tired?"

"No," Yuzuru replied, warming up with his usual speedy laps.

Kanako raised her eyebrows and stretched her back. Yuzuru noticed that her chest was looking the same as usual, but it always looked the same because he was always watching it.

Kanako sighed and set up for a lay back spin, her blades cutting into the ice as she laid back elegantly.

"You're travelling," Yuzuru called over. "Also fix your foot, it looks lazy,"

He continued to speed around like a loose firework as she pulled her leg up into a gorgeous Biellmann. Yuzuru slowed down and watched as dozens of dirty thoughts ran through his mind despite his best efforts.

"Why're you staring, mushroom?" Kanako asked him suddenly.

"Wha-" Yuzuru blushed, avoiding her gaze, "it just... looked cool."

"You said I was travelling, and my position wasn't as flexible as it usually is."

"It was still cool," Yuzuru turned away to hide his pink face, and Kanako snorted.

"Bullshit, you're lying, I know how judgmental you are, Yuzu."

Yuzuru said nothing. He made a movement as if he was going to argue, but didn't act on it. Pull your head in, you're here to skate not to stare at Kanako's ass, you pervert.

He was about to move away to start on edges, but he could hear the shredding of ice behind him and smell her flowery perfume, and Kanako prodded his neck.

"What're you-" Yuzuru began hotly, but Kanako was standing on the tips of her blades in defiance. Yuzuru was baffled until she said, "I'm taller than you."

Yuzuru scoffed. "Kana, you're a girl."

"So? That's sexist."

"Boys tend to be taller than girls, its a basic fact," Yuzuru said, but she lifted her head up stubbornly, "I must be a freak of nature, then."

Yuzuru couldn't help but laugh at her immaturity, and he too got up on his toes, "Look, I'm practically towering over you, Kana! You're in denial."

Kanako defiantly stretched up taller, but wobbled dangerously and fell into his chest.

With a slightly painful thud, Yuzuru landed on the ice beneath them, Kanako on top.

"Haha thanks buddy, you cushioned my fall," she broke the awkward silence that followed, but didn't get up. Instead, she lay her head down on his chest and giggled softly. "Your heart sounds like a drum."

Yuzuru gave a forced laugh. It's because I can feel your boobs up against me, he thought to himself. Do not get a boner, do not get a boner, do not get a boner-

"Get off me," Yuzuru demanded, but Kanako rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Your heartbeat is like a lullaby, just stay still for one more minute," she replied quietly. She yawned as he shot her a furious look.

"I mean it," he said, shoving her halfheartedly as her breathing slowed, "Kana, the ice is cold, I'm literally freezing my ass off here!"

"But you're w-w-warm..." another yawn buffering her speech.

He liked the feel of her breasts beneath their layers of training gear, he liked the temperature contrast between the ice and the pretty girl on top of him... there is a pretty girl on top of me, there is a pretty girl on top of me, oh god I'm going to get a boner and ruin everything.

Yuzuru felt the familiar pressure in his lower stomach build which he only felt alone in his bedroom while, ironically, fantasizing about he and Kanako being in a situation not too different from the one that was actually happening, the only difference being he was terrified.

"Stay still," Kanako muttered sleepily, "don't you like this?"

"Yes," Yuzuru said without thinking. Kanako looked up and stared at him. "Wait, no-"

"So you do like it?" she said slyly, and Yuzuru felt his face redden. "Kana, I mean... it's not like that-"

"You don't like me the way I like you?"

Yuzuru stared at her. She said nothing and rested her head back down onto his chest. "Your heart is racing again."

Oh my god, she actually likes me. Now you will definitely get a boner.

"You like me?" he asked hoarsely.

She sighed into his chest, Yuzuru's heart beating faster, "only if you like me back, mushroom."

He smiled to himself, suddenly not worrying about getting a boner. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling how perfectly curved her waist was. "You're such a flirt, Kanako."


	2. Chapter 2

After strictly informing Kanako to 'get a grip' and start going through her short program ("It's later today, Kana, and other skaters will start coming in to use the rink soon.") Yuzuru retreated to the side of the rink to give her space. His best intentions were wasted, however, as Kanako was lacking energy. Separating from Yuzuru seemed to have caused her to lose all motivation for independent movement.

"What're you doing?" Yuzuru called exasperatedly across the rink as Kanako sat on the ice, "I don't think it's getting through your head that the short program is today. Why are you just sitting there?"

Kanako groaned and lay down, "I'm tired and cold and my feet huuuuurt."

"Why did you get up so early to practice? Also you're lying on the ice, of course you're cold." Yuzuru made his way over as she continued to rest. "Look, it's cute that we cuddled and all, but you need to move, Kana."

"One, I got up early to practice because I know you come here," she began, and Yuzuru blushed. "Two, I'm lying on the ice because I'm tired. Three, I'm cold because I'm lying on the ice. Four, I didn't listen to the last thing you said."

Yuzuru gazed at her in disbelief as she rubbed her eyes, "Kana, I ruined my short program. I don't want you to as well," he grumbled, stretching out a hand to pull her up. Kanako suddenly seemed more awake at his words. "You care about whether I mess up my program or not?"

"Well, yeah," He scoffed, and she smiled gratefully. She took his hand and got up off of the ice.

As Kanako skated away, Yuzuru felt warmth spread through his chest after seeing her smile like that. He really thought she was beautiful. However, he started to think about touching her chest. It was a recurring thought, and he didn't want to admit that he liked the thought because, he couldn't explain how, he had always thought that she could read his mind. That was why he avoided her gaze whenever she caught him staring.

"Staring again?"

Dammit!

Her eyes bored into his, and Yuzuru quickly looked away; even though they had confessed to each other, he still felt like he was obliged to hide his attraction.

"Is it because you like me, Yuzu?" Kanako asked teasingly.

He said nothing.

"Well you do, right?" she asked cautiously.

Great, now you're making her upset.

"Y-Yeah... it's just weird to not hide my... um-"

"Your what?"

"Attraction," he blurted out. He instantly started to regret saying that until she shyly smiled.

"Kana, look, I'm used to only staring at you," he went on, "because you're..." he determinedly stared at his feet, "pretty,"

"You're just saying that," Kanako said coldly. Yuzuru felt his heart lurch.

"No, I'm actually not," he said.

She gave him a calculating look. "I'm not pretty."

"What a stupid thing to say," Yuzuru looked up at her finally, "I gave you a compliment, accept it,"

Her eyes shined momentarily, but she turned away, "Thanks, but I'm actually not-"

"What?" he interrupted, "You are pretty, Kanako, you're just being ridiculous!" He approached her slowly, "face me, idiot."

She hesitated and turned around, her gaze icy. Annoyed that she reacted this way, he returned the glare. "Kana, do you realise how hard it was to finally admit that I find you pretty? In fact, being the coward I am, I wouldn't have even said so if you hadn't told me you liked me too," he began, digesting the butterflies in his stomach impatiently, "and for you to just throw that compliment back in my face like- no, listen!" he exclaimed as Kanako opened her mouth to argue, "you threw it back in my face, that wasn't cool."

He crossed his arms. Her expression unreadable, she continued to gaze at him. After a five second silence, she started to chew at her bottom lip and stared at her feet; something Yuzuru knew she did only when she was feeling guilty or nervous.

"I'm sorry," Kanako said mumbled ashamedly. "I'm really happy that you think I'm pretty,"

He wanted to say something irritable, but found himself asking why she thought otherwise. Kanako shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that there's other girls..."

Yuzuru waited for her to finish. She shifted awkwardly. "Other girls that... er..."

"Spit it out."

"I've just always known they're prettier, that's all."

"But they're not!" Yuzuru said stubbornly, his nervousness washing away, "I think you're the prettiest out of all of them, does that make you feel better? God, Kana. It's like we're 12 again."

"I know, it's stupid," she agreed, "but you're always flirting with them."

He gaped at her. "When have I ever, in the history of my life flirted with them?" he demanded angrily, and Kanako rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Yuzu, you'd flirt with anyone as long as they're a girl."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," he denied.

"You're a natural flirt."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You flirt constantly, but as soon as you actually try to flirt, you're a mess!"

Yuzuru privately agreed; his flimsy attempts at wooing Kanako in the past were cringe worthy. Defeated, he sighed and she looked triumphant.

Before he could process it, he felt a pair of arms envelope him in a hug. Yuzuru hugged her back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He didn't know exactly why they were hugging, but he didn't care. Kanako's warmth was comforting him, the nervousness he had for the upcoming free skate dulling. She soothed him, like putting an ice pack on a twisted ankle. This is intimate, a nasty voice in the back of his brain told him, you'd better stop or you'll get a boner, buddy.

"Try your best in the free program," Kanako whispered, and Yuzuru nodded. "Just think positive thoughts."

"Like what?" he mumbled into her neck, "I'm usually really worried about screwing up." He sighed dejectedly.

"Hmm," she thought aloud, "how about this?

For a wild moment Yuzuru thought she was going to list useless tips to eliminate nerves, but noticed how close her face was from his. He felt a pressure on his mouth and was suddenly aware of how soft Kanako's vanilla flavoured lips were against his own. Yuzuru subconsciously closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss. He didn't care if anyone walked in, he didn't care that he was meant to be training, he just didn't care about anything except how her hair gently tickled his face, how her hips were beautifully shaped, he only cared about her. He didn't want the bliss to end.

But she broke away from him, her lips and cheeks flushed. She smiled at him. "We should actually practice now."

"Awww," he complained as she turned away, "don't just leave me hanging, Kana."

She turned back to him with raised eyebrows. "What does that supposed to mean?"

He laughed at her expression, "whatever you want," he told her. She shot him a quizzical look.

"Ugh, don't give me that look," he continued, sliding past her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll never understand you," Kanako said, "one minute you're an awkward mess who doesn't know what a girl is, and the next you're flirting with and kissing one."

Yuzuru grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, vanilla lips."

"SHUT UP, UGLY," Kanako exclaimed as her ears glowed red.

"Me? Ugly?" he questioned, dodging a heavy punch, "I wish you were as sweet as your lips taste." He laughed again at her shocked face. Kanako couldn't help but grin foolishly.

"Who'll be laughing when I catch you jerking off just thinking about my lips?" she retorted, and he doubled over with laughter.

"Dammit Yuzu, it was meant to be offensive!" Kanako said, annoyed.

"That's not offensive, its funny," Yuzuru laughed.

"Weird guy, you are."

"Grow up, Kana!"

"I am!"

"Then accept me as the weird guy I am," he finished.

"You're definitely not shy now, are you?" Kanako shook her head in disbelief as Yuzuru smiled broadly at her, "and I guess you're not just a weird guy, you're my weird guy," she added. Yuzuru beamed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The taxi slowed as it approached the hotel. Yuzuru yawned and rubbed his swollen eyes; he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get into his bed, even though he hated unfamiliar beds. The one he had was uncomfortable, but it was softer than Javi's shoulder, which he had been using as a pillow for the majority of the ride. Javi was obviously okay with this, but Yuzuru apologised profusely when he realised. 

"Wow, chica!" Javi breathed when Yuzuru told him he had started training at four in the morning, "you're so committed to nailing the free!" Yuzuru had no idea what he said, but smiled and nodded nonetheless, which was his go-to response when in doubt. English wasn't his best subject when he had been in school, so obviously speaking it for career reasons was difficult. But he had managed to cheat his way through the language so far by being cute. Everything was better if he just acted cute. 

"Javi, you should take a leaf out of Yuzu's book," Coach Orser chuckled as they entered the hotel. Yuzuru didn't know why anyone would take a leaf out of a book. He didn't know why there would be leaves in books anyway. He guessed that Western people used them as bookmarks. So why would Javi take a leaf out his book when he doesn't use leaves as bookmarks? He hated English.

As Coach Orser and Javi babbled in English, Yuzuru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He hoped it was a text from Kanako. A few seconds later, his phone buzzed again. Yep, that's her. He grinned to himself as it vibrated a third time. He separated from Javi and Coach to enter his room. It smelled of lavender, which he liked because it reminded him of Kanako. Kanako. Kanako. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Yuzuru unlocked his phone, and sure enough, a string of messages under the name 'Baka Kana' were waiting for him.

Baka Kana  
\--------  
Kana: Yuzu  
Kana: Yuzu  
Kana: yUZU  
You: What  
Kana: I'm bored  
You: ok  
Kana: wait no  
\--------

Yuzuru kicked off his shoes and lay on the freshly made bed as he texted.

\--------  
Kana: say something funny  
You: your existence   
Kana: you're ugly  
You: you like me  
Kana: yes but you're ugly  
You: I'm not  
Kana: okay pretty boy  
You: yes I am pretty  
Kana: I'm bored  
You: what am i supposed to do  
Kana: come see me  
You: no  
Kana: why  
Kana: we can play games  
You: like what  
Kana: idk monopoly or something  
You: oh those games  
Kana: what  
Kana: explain  
You: nevermind  
Kana: OH  
Kana: DIRTY BOY  
You: sorry I'm a guy with raging hormones  
Kana: dammit   
You: sorry  
Kana: whatever  
Kana: I need to shower so bye  
You: ok bye  
\---------

His eyes itching with tiredness, he turned off his phone, quickly took off all of his clothes except his underwear, got back into bed and switched off the lamp. He was plunged into darkness. Yuzuru rolled over under the thick covers. All he could think about was Kanako. Her sweet smile, her sparkling eyes, her glossy hair, her breasts- NO, STOP BEING A PERVERT

But he couldn't help it. He thought back to how they pressed up against his chest beneath their training gear, he couldn't describe how it made him feel, but he knew it was just good and he wanted more. Because he was a guy with raging hormones, like he told her. 

Kanako is naked right now.

Yuzuru didn't know why this thought startled him, but it did. And it was true; she said she was going to be in the shower. Yuzuru felt the all too familiar feeling of his lower stomach feeling pressured, he knew his erection was forming and there was no stopping it now that he had let his filthy mind wander to Kanako Land. He wished that Kanako Land closed its gates at the right times, but it seemed to be a 24 hour all-access fair.

His hand dipped under the covers, feeling pleasantly cool against his skin. Yuzuru let his thoughts wander; a naked Kanako showering. For some reason, he always imagined her humming to herself in the shower, maybe it was because she was extroverted around him. He assumed she would be fairly out going by herself as well. It made sense to him, anyway.

Yuzuru's hand slid over his erection, caressing gently. In his mind's eye, Kanako was humming absentmindedly. She was running her fingers through her smooth hair as water gushed from the shower head, water weaving between the strands. The droplets were sliding down her waist and her muscle-defined legs. But the best part was her breasts. They looked natural and soft. Yuzuru imagined her breasts to be on the smaller side but he liked smaller ones; he associated big assets with fake-looking pornstars.

He started to increase pressure and speed. Kanako's chest would feel like- he couldn't describe it any other way- an orgasm. He knew he couldn't touch an orgasm, but if he could, they wouldn't be unlike her perfect breasts. Warm, soft but hard at the same time, her nipples would be a similar colour to his (he guessed). Yuzuru starting to breathe harder as he masturbated more intensely, as Kanako continued to hum gently in his mind's eye. He desperately wanted to touch her, and not just her gorgeous boobs, he wanted to know how she felt everywhere. He wondered what the inside of her thigh felt like... he hoped it would feel wet if he ever turned her on. The thought someone else feeling turned on by him seemed unreal.

He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his hand nearly became a blur. He was sinking into the pleasure uncontrollably now. Yuzuru felt pressure building and falling, building stronger and falling weaker, again and again. He was going to cum, he was ready to cum, he wanted to-

His mobile started to ring.

Yuzuru kept masturbating, but the ring tone was going to ruin his orgasm. Infuriated, he seized the phone beside him, without even checking who it was and answered it with an angry "WHAT?" in Japanese.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you?" Kanako's voice responded, "and why does it sound like you've been running? You sound really mad, I'm kinda scared."

"N-Nothing," Yuzuru muttered. His hand was still wrapped around his penis, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "Just... training."

"Yuzu, it's ten o'clock. Also, you've been training all day."

"Well..." Yuzuru said, trying to calm down his breathing, "I..."

"Weirdo," Kanako chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you actually wanted to come over."

Yuzuru's stomach lurched, and his erection twitched. More dirty thoughts circulated his mind, he actually felt like he was going to cum. No, no, no, don't be pathetic, just answer the question!

"S-S -Sure," Yuzuru squeaked, his grip on the phone (and his penis) tightening. 

Kanako laughed. "You're really weird. I'm in room 2b by the way but give me a minute, I just got out of the shower-"

Yuzuru made a choking noise as semen threatened to escape him. He gripped his pillow wildly, trying to stay on Earth and not in Kanako Land.

"Yuzuru? Are you okay?" she asked, sounding cautious, "are you having an asthma attack?"

"NO! No... no, I'm... fine," Yuzuru replied, and Kanako breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Alright, I just had to make sure," she said. "Okay, right, room 2b. You know where that is?"

"Yep," Yuzuru said in a forced casual tone.

"A sleepover! This is gonna be fun!" Kanako squealed (Yuzuru couldn't help but start rubbing again, he knew the call would end soon anyway) "Yuzu, what games should we play?"

"Mmf!" he grunted as semen poured out into his hand in bursts of pleasure. He shoved his face into the pillow to masks his gasps. He kept cumming as he heard Kanako's worried voice, but didn't process his words as he enjoyed the bliss.

"Yuzuru? Yuzuru! Are you okay? Oh my god-" he heard her fret as his orgasm faded away. He gripped the phone tighter, trying to catch his breath, "Kana, Kana, I'm okay!"

"D-Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed, "I was so scared, why were not answering me for so long?" 

"It was 5 seconds!"

"Doesn't matter, I thought you were having an asthma attack, for God's sake!"

"Kana, I'm okay, promise," Yuzuru said calmly, now sitting up and reaching his suitcase to find Pooh, "When do you want me over?"

Kanako sighed. "In around five minutes, I'm getting changed. Bye."

The line went dead and the shame began to set in; he had a real orgasm while talking to Kanako. Yuzuru took out Pooh from his case, cleaned himself up and then buried his face in his hands; he was so embarrassed. Thank god he managed to escape her questions. 

Fuck, I'll be seeing her soon, what do I tell her? I shouldn't tell her I had an asthma attack, and I definitely shouldn't tell her the truth, he thought in a panic as he leaped out of bed in search for adequate clothes, think! Think! Think! Tell her you went running- agh, no! That wouldn't work- he hastily pulled on a pair of jeans- something better... push ups! You were doing push ups. Not jerking off; push ups... he checked his stomach for any remaining cum, seized a t-shirt, ran to the bathroom, glanced in the mirror to wipe off sweat and fix his hair, pulled his shirt over his head and went out the door.

Yuzuru hesitated locking the door; he wasn't really sleeping over, right? He shook his head and locked the door before setting off to the elevator. Level 2 was the floor below his, so he pressed the number 2 and thought about Kanako again... what if she wanted him over for sex? Yuzuru didn't like that idea. He knew he wasn't ready for something so daunting. 

Before he knew it, he was standing outside room 2b. Kanako was inside, probably waiting for him with a sunny smile. You won't think dirty, you took care of business, relax, he told himself. Yuzuru took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Soft breathing stirred Yuzuru, as soft light penetrated his eyelids. He blinked slowly, feeling confused. And then all at once, memories came flooding back to him; entering Kanako's hotel room, playing monopoly, feeling tired and... that was it. He blinked again. This looked like his hotel room... so why was someone else here? He slowly turned his head and saw a still figure to his left. Kanako was sleeping peacefully, her head a few inches from Yuzuru's feet.

"Idiot!" Yuzuru croaked in his morning voice, hitting her ankle. Her eyes flew open in surprise. They slowly traveled along his feet, his waist, his chest and then to his face. She sat up and gaped as Yuzuru stared back at her.

"Did w-we-" Kanako began.

"No," Yuzuru said firmly.

"Where's your shirt?" Kanako asked hoarsely. She turned slightly pink at the sight of his abs. "Where is your shirt?"

"Uh..." he whipped around, "here," he said, pulling it over his head. He smirked at Kanako, who quickly turned away. "Staring?"

"Yes," Kanako said, looking him in the eye, "because I can't believe a boy slept with me."

"We didn't have sex," Yuzuru murmured,"we just fell asleep," he pointed at the bed and giggled nervously.

"I fell asleep next to you," she covered her face with her hands. 

Yuzuru didn't know what to say to this, so he just watched her as she sat there, her face hidden in her trembling hands. Yuzuru shifted closer to her, awkwardly patting her back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've left."

"I'm not upset," she said, "I'm just..." she looked at him and bit her lip, "overwhelmed. Because you're a boy. I've never slept next to a boy before."

Yuzuru felt his ears go red.

"Are you my boyfriend?" she suddenly asked him curiously.

"Oh boy," Yuzuru laughed nervously again, taken aback. "I don't know..."

"We hugged," Kanako informed him. "We kissed."

Yuzuru nodded, tracing his finger across the bed sheet mindlessly.

"And now you're in my bed." Kanako finished indifferently. Yuzuru blushed again. "Kana, you're making it sound like we did stuff."

"But we didn't," she commented.

"So?"

"Dating?"

"Um... okay."

Kanako smiled, and hugged him so quickly Yuzuru jumped, "hey, woah, well I'm glad you're happy."

She kissed him on the cheek affectionately, turned around and picked up her phone. Yuzuru could smell her lavender scented hair as he touched his cheek in an intoxicated sort of way, his heart pounding again. He heard Kanako sigh in relief and turn back to face him (Yuzuru noted her sparkling eyes and angelic lips), "It's only 6:30. What time is your free skate?"

Yuzuru didn't answer. His hand automatically reached up to caress the lips he loved so much with his thumb. Kanako smirked and gently put his hand down. "Yuzu, take me seriously. What time is your free skate? We may be able to fit in some training, it depends on how much time we have-"

"Stop talking, you sound like me," he teased, lifting his hand to touch her silky face again. Kanako's cheeks flushed as she sheepishly smiled, "I'm trying to be mature here," she defended, but let him place his hand over her jaw, his thumb touching the edge of her bottom lip. He leaned in closer and kissed her, one hand cupping one side of her face and the other slowly making his way across the bed sheet and to her waist.

Yuzuru felt at peace, his lips pressed firmly up against the lips of the girl he cared about most, and once again, he felt like everything around them wasn't important; they were the only two on Earth. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as Kanako placed her hands on his shoulders, and he reacted by pulling her close, kissing her more passionately. He giggled against her mouth and she grinned shyly.

 

"Okay, that's enough," Kanako said firmly when his hand started to travel lower down her waist. She gave him a puzzled look and asked, "why weren't you wearing your shirt?"

Yuzuru blinked. "I... don't know."

"Weirdo."

"Vanilla lips."

"That is so weird," she cringed. She swung her legs off the bed and got up. Yuzuru watched her in a bemused sort of way as she stretched her back after laying in an awkward position all night. "That's not good," he said.

"Hmm?" she turned around with raised eyebrows, "oh, I know. I hope I don't fuck up my free because of you." She walked off to the bathroom.

"Don't swear," he yawned at her retreating back and lay down again. He frowned. "What day is it today?"

"Friday," Kanako answered.

"My free's at 12:45," he clarified. 

"So when are you going to do some last minute training?" she asked, her hair in a ponytail now, "I might come to, if the rink isn't too crowded-"

"Oh, it will be," Yuzuru said as he stood up. "It will be full of other last minute skaters."

"I could watch you," she replied.

"If you want, I guess."

"When are going to the rink?"

"After I have a shower." He was going to go back to his own room to do it, but Kanako stopped him before he barely turned his head. 

"What?"

"You can shower here," she suggested, "it's easier."

"U-Uh..."

"Oh, no, no, it's not like that!" Kanako flushed, "just use my shower, I won't walk in on you or anything."

Yuzuru hesitated nervously, but accepted her offer anyway; he didn't want to be rude. He muttered a thanks to her as he made his way toward the bathroom. "I won't be long. Will you still be here?"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. "There's a lock on the door, if that helps," she added, and Yuzuru smiled. "I won't need it, Kana."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzuru was determined to make up for his awful short program. He was going to fight (he assumed). But right now, he was feeling a little hopeless; he had come to the World Championships to at least get a bronze like last year, not serve an embarrassing short program and a 'hope for the best' free skate. I may as well just accept my position, he thought to himself after falling on a quad salchow again, trying to make up for a bad short is better than just giving up all together. Yuzuru envisioned giving up as one of the most shameful things someone could do. He forbade himself from sinking to that level.

Javier gave him a sympathetic look when he saw him stumble after a shaky landing on a quad. Yuzuru shrugged his shoulders at him in response; he was aware that his training mate had also delivered a less than perfect short program too and as unfortunate as it was, he couldn't help but feel slightly comforted that he wasn't the only one who felt the pressure to perform perfectly.

 

"Adjust your knees, Yuzu," Coach Orser instructed him as Yuzuru approached the boards to drink some water, "it's all in the knees, they're the vaulting power and vaulting badly will result in injury."

Yuzuru didn't quite catch onto what he said, but understood where he was coming from; don't mess this up.

"Remember," Coach went on, placing a hand on his shoulder, "that this isn't about winning, so just do your best, do you understand?" Yuzuru nodded truthfully. "Good boy, now do 10 quads," he said firmly, "after that we'll need to get you and Javi ready."

"Okay," he replied with a sigh. He wanted to do his quad toe because it was easier, but he decided to force himself to do his quad sal too. No matter how drained he felt, how hopeless he was, he was always going to cross the line a little further to eventually be the best in the world.

Yuzuru fell again, narrowly missing Patrick as he skated by. He sat up slowly, frustration coursing through his veins as he wiped snow off his arms. He took a deep breath and stood up again in time to see a small figure enter the building. He felt lighter as Kanako waved to him with her usual bright smile. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Patrick approach him.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously, pointing to Kanako as she made her way toward a bench nearby.

"My... friend," Yuzuru replied in English, "her name is Kanako."

"She's cute," Patrick said in an undertone. Yuzuru felt a wave of annoyance, but ignored this.

"Are you her boyfriend?" 

He wanted to say yes, but something told him that telling someone he barely spoke to was inappropriate. Also, he realised, nobody else knew about their new relationship (no matter how unsurprising it was). Yuzuru said no to Patrick.

"I'd tap that," Patrick muttered, standing up slightly higher to catch a glimpse of her. Yuzuru noticed she was talking to Mao, but he was more interested in what Patrick meant by 'tap'. And when he meant 'that', did he mean the bench? If he meant Kanako, he would've said 'she' or 'her'. So he turned to him with a puzzled expression, "what does that mean?"

Patrick's smirk faded. He looked uncomfortable and was about to say something when right on cue, Javier skidded to a stop, spraying their ankles with snow and sleet.

"Hi, Javi," Yuzuru greeted him, "Patrick and me... talk about tapping something."

"What?" Javi laughed, turning to Patrick, "tapping what?"

Patrick hesitated, but pointed to Kanako, "her."

Javier looked around in that direction looking bewildered until his eyes were set on her, "you mean Mao? About time you admitted-"

"No," Patrick rolled his eyes, "the other one. She's hot."

Yuzuru was completely at sea. He turned to Javier beseechingly, but before he could ask a question, Javier asked him with a frown, "isn't that your girlfriend?"

"N-No!" he spluttered, and Javier laughed. "I'm just messing with you, bro." Javier turned back to Patrick, "you would tap Kanako?"

Patrick smirked. Javier turned back to Yuzuru again. "How does that make you feel?"

"I... I don't... understand what 'tap' means," he mumbled. Patrick and Javier exchanged a look. This can't be good...

Javier exhaled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chica, you'll hear it here first," he said, "Patrick would have sex with Kanako."

Yuzuru blinked.

"You don't care?" Patrick piped up hopefully.

"I don't know... what that means," Yuzuru struggled. Both Javier and Patrick looked at a loss.

"Wait, hold on," Javier put forth, pulling out his phone, "I'll look up the Japanese meaning."

Yuzuru watched him curiously as Javier tapped the screen with his tongue between his teeth. Javier's face lit up after about a minute, "okay, uh...." he cleared his throat and said in broken Japanese, "Patrick-" he pointed to Patrick, "Kanako-" he pointed to her, "have sex."

His eyes widened in surprise; he wasn't expecting that at all. He could barely control his anger, and he shot Patrick a filthy look. "Kanako- is my friend! Don't say... bad," he managed to say in his broken English. Javier put his hand on his shoulder to calm in down, but Patrick looked icy.

"She's not your girlfriend," he sneered, "it doesn't matter who she fucks-"

"No, stop, both of you," Javier interjected as Yuzuru stared daggers at Patrick, who glared back.

"Javi! He... say bad stuff," Yuzuru turned to him, "she is... good friend, I... don't like what Patrick says..."

"Does it matter though?" Patrick said calmly, "its none of your business, she isn't your girlfriend."

"But..." Yuzuru began, but he bit his lip; he didn't know if Kanako wanted other people to know about their relationship. But he wanted to be a protective boyfriend! However, he knew she wasn't easily restrained in any sense, so by saying that they were dating be clingy? I should just stick to the safe route, he thought as Patrick watched him in an amused sort of way. Even though I would want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face...

"Kanako... wouldn't want... boyfriend," he stated carefully, ignoring the insults that tingled on the tip of his tongue, "she-"

"We'll see about that," Patrick thundered, skating away furiously. Javier watched him go, shook his head and turned to Yuzuru.

"He's a stubborn one, bro," he muttered darkly. Yuzuru said nothing. He was too busy glaring at his retreating back.

Javier sighed in exasperation. "Just forget it, we have quads to do." He clapped him on the shoulder and drifted off. Yuzuru continued to watch Patrick as he approached the boards. He saw him talk to Mao casually and Kanako shrunk shyly behind her. The lightness he felt before briefly fluttered in his chest pleasantly as he watched her being submissive. But it vanished when Patrick started speaking to her flirtatiously.

He wanted to punch something when he saw her giggle at one of his jokes, pushing her hair behind her ear and smiling sweetly. Yuzuru forced himself to turn away and practice his jumps; he couldn't distract himself with such such stupidity, especially right before a competition. He was a teenager, yes, but he was also a professional athlete at the most prestigious event besides the Olympic Games. His parents had told him not to get involved with girls until after his skating career and, as he fell painfully on his signature triple axel, he understood why.


	6. Chapter 6

Baka Kana  
\---------  
Kana: Hey  
Kana: Answer my text stupid  
Kana: I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU AND TELL YOU YOUR FREE WAS GOOD  
Kana: oiiii  
You: Read at 8:35pm  
Kana: Are you serious  
Kana: Yuzu  
Kana: Yuzu  
Kana: stop being dumb and answer me  
You: leave me alone   
You: let me suffer in peace  
Kana: wtf  
Kana: I'm meeting you at your room  
You: ugh  
Kana: excuse me???  
You: *yes I cant wait to see you  
Kana: thats what I thought  
\-----------------------

Yuzuru was willing to bet all of his medals that Kanako was already on her way now. But he couldn't be bothered getting up to tidy his hotel room, or even get changed into better clothes (he had changed out of his costume and into the jeans from yesterday and a sleeveless shirt with a suspicious stain he suspected to be wasabi). May as well start getting even more comfortable with her now we're dating, he thought to himself. The truth was, he was already very comfortable with Kanako from the start, since they had known each other for years. Maybe that was why they were rushing into things faster than he anticipated, which he assumed was due to all those years of suppressed feelings from both parties. 

There was a sequence of knocks at his door. He wasn't surprised that she was here so quickly. He also wasn't surprised that she kept knocking, which was something she did every time he had been in a scenario with her that required her to knock on a door. She just couldn't knock like a normal person.

"Okay, okay," Yuzuru called out. He grudgingly got out of bed, carefully stepped over the various objects strewn on the floor and then opened the door. Without hesitation, Kanako walked through the door without even glancing at him.

"Hello to you, too," he said coolly as she lay in the spot he was in seconds earlier, "don't you have any manners?"

"Not with you," she smiled cheekily. Yuzuru couldn't help but smile too; hers was contagious. 

"Move," he muttered to her, trying to get some space on his own bed. She groaned and shifted to the other side.

Yuzuru flopped pointlessly into the bed and stretched. "My free was awful."

Kanako stared at him, rolling over onto her side to do so. "It... actually was the best."

He shook his head. "Not in that way. I bet it looked great," he agreed, "I landed all of my jumps, my spins were good, I wasn't off my music..." He looked over at her, expecting her to interrupt him like she generally did, but she was listening to him with undivided attention. "It was just painful to pull off," he went on, looking back up at the ceiling. 

"Was it worth redeeming yourself?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah. I think so," he replied. "But god, it was horrible," he complained, looking over at her, "my lungs were on fire, my knees were weak... ugh, my stamina has lots of room for improvement."

"You have asthma, so it would be hard to skate with such a technically demanding routine," she added. "Speaking of your asthma, what was that phone call?"

"Wha-" Yuzuru began, but his heart lurched terribly when he understood. "Oh."

Kanako watched him in anticipation. Yuzuru grinned sheepishly; he didn't want to tell her the truth because it was so embarrassing, but he didn't want to lie and said he had an asthma attack. I should just tell her the truth, she can read my mind anyway...

"Have you decided whether or not you're going to lie?" she implored, and Yuzuru grinned and said, "I knew you were going to say something like that."

"So what's the truth?" she asked with a twisted smile, "you definitely weren't training at that time, and you say you weren't having an asthma attack... tell me."

Yuzuru rolled over to face her. He shut his eyes in an attempt to not get lost in her own, and to mask his embarrassment. "If I tell you-" he mumbled lowly, reaching for her hand, "pinky promise you won't tell anyone?"

"So childish," she giggled, as she wrapped her pinky around his, "now tell me, I'm curious."

Just spit it out, it will be over soon.

"When you called..." he said slowly, "it was right in the middle of me... uh..." he gulped, and he shut his eyes tighter. "Masturbating."

The silence that followed was excruciating, and Yuzuru untangled his hand from hers and covered his burning face in shame. He hated to say it, but at least it was over. She's going to hate me so much, think I'm gross and weird and unnatural, me and my fucking hormones-

"I can hear your heart beating from here," she chuckled. Kanako impatiently brought his hands away from his face, "stop hiding."

"But I'm embarrassed," he groaned with an impish grin, "such an awkward topic this is."

"I'm glad you told me, to be honest," she mumbled, her fingers interlacing with his, "it's a milestone. We're getting even more comfortable with each other."

"Bro, I came as I was talking to you," he snorted, and Kanako gasped, "oh my god, did you really?" 

"Don't rub it in," he said hotly.

"That has a different meaning," she said quietly, and Yuzuru laughed.

"You do realise you know one of my darkest secrets?" he asked her with a guilty face, and she rolled her eyes, "Yuzu, the fact that you jerk off isn't surprising at all," Kanako insisted, "I was a little shocked to find out that you were when I called you, but hey, these things happen. If I were a boy, I'd do it too."

Yuzuru gave her an odd look. "Girls do it too, Kana."

"Not me," she replied instantaneously, admiring their locked hands, "my mum told me that boys can do it, but girls can't, especially me."

"Why?"

"She said something about bacterial infections, but I think its a poor attempt at fooling me," Kanako answered indifferently. "But its, like, hardwired into my brain now. I just haven't caught onto it, simple as that."

Silence settled upon the two. It wasn't awkward silence, it was just peaceful and blissful. Yuzuru listened to the sounds of her breathing as the room gradually darkened, the light of the dying sun seeping through the thin fabric of the curtains, casting them in a bath of orange and pink rays. Having a girlfriend wasn't as he envisioned when he was younger, the reality of this set in as Kanako began to trace her forefinger up and down the contour of his arm. What he had envisioned was fancy dinner dates, kissing, constant physical perfection from said girlfriend and overly romantic things like love letters and making out passionately in the rain. But here he was, just enjoying her company. Kanako wasn't physically perfect; in fact at that moment, she had eyes bags due to stress, no makeup and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She wasn't wearing sexy lingerie, but a black tank top and her training leggings. And yet this was better than anything he had imagined.

"Kanako," he muttered after a while, "I know this may be a weird question-"

"Ask away," she mumbled tonelessly.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

She froze. 

"No, I'm sorry, forget I asked," Yuzuru gripped her hand tighter as he saw her blush intensely through the semi darkness, but she shook her head and sighed.

"You know when you're a kid," she said, "and you just live your life as any kid does..."

"Yeah," Yuzuru replied uncertainly, not knowing where this was going.

"Um... anyway, I was around three or four when I had an orgasm. I was running around my house with this toy horse between my legs-" she squirmed uncomfortably and Yuzuru patiently waited for her to finish, "and I remember applying lots of pressure and I guess it built up and I... you know... came."

"I thought most girls masturbate when they were thirteen or something," Yuzuru said, and Kanako shrugged. "Not in every case. That orgasm was my first and only one, by the way."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, "don't you get horny?"

"It's weird when you say it like that, Yuzu," she smirked. "But yeah, I do. I just don't masturbate though."

"Well, you should," he informed her, "it feels really good."

"But..." she wriggled again tensely, "how do you do it?"

Yuzuru swallowed, trying to think of a way to say it without making the atmosphere even more awkward, "rub. Like you said. I wouldn't know how a girl does it," he said quickly as she listened to him as though she were a student and he was her teacher. "But I know that girls have a clitoris and if they rub it, it feels good."

Kanako processed his words diligently. "Any details?" she asked quietly, and with a jolt in his stomach, he realised her hand was slipping slowly down her stomach.

"N-No, sorry," he squeaked, pretending like he wasn't seeing what was happening. He gave himself a few precious seconds to digest the current scenario by seizing the quilt and throwing it over himself and Kanako.

"I can stop if you w-want," she stuttered, her fingertips barely submerged under the waistline of her leggings, "If I'm making you uncomfortable I'll-"

"No," he said before he could stop himself, "I want to watch."

Kanako had an unreadable expression on her face as their eyes locked, and he suddenly understood that they trusted each other on a level so above the rest that they could barely comprehend it. But that didn't matter anymore to Yuzuru, because now he was focused on the fuzzy outline that was her hand under her clothes, slowly moving in circular motions.

He felt his penis stiffen immediately. He looked down and saw a growing bulge. He flashed Kanako a guilty smile, and she chuckled and said, "it's gotten bigger."

She extended her free hand to touch it. Yuzuru desperately wanted her to touch him there, but he found himself halting her and saying, "No, Kana, this is about you."

Yuzuru hesitated and lightly touched her waist. They moved closer together, and Kanako rolled onto her back again and stopped rubbing, which meant Yuzuru was set to take it from there. Meanwhile, he edged closer still until he was pressed up against her, his hand slowly travelling down her stomach. Her breathing became more labored when he started pawing at her underwear, extending this glorious moment as much as possible.

He instinctively moved his hips forward, kissing her neck gently as he felt soft pubic hairs. He wanted to hurry up and start touching her sensitive area, but forced himself to wait. He felt his erection rub up against her silky skin, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hurry up," she whined, as he began to feel moisture; he was touching something he had never touched before, but it felt- there was no other word to describe it- right. Yuzuru slid his fingers gently over Kanako's private area, feeling the hairs and the her silky flesh. Her lips felt better than he had ever imagined, and when he explored her folds, a liquid not unlike semen coated it.

Kanako arched her back as Yuzuru began to gently caress her clitoral hood. He didn't know if it was the right place, but it seemed to be soothing her many years of sexual frustration. She began to touch her breasts, and his penis twitched, pressing up against her as she lifted her shirt to expose a sports bra.

Yuzuru rubbed harder, his neck kisses still gentle. Kanako made a small moan, and Yuzuru felt the familiar need to touch himself like he was touching his girlfriend. Her lavender scented hair filled his nostrils- as of now, it was his new favourite smell. He began to rub harder and faster still as his other hand reached under her bra... Kanako moaned slightly louder and more breathless as he cupped her breast. It was the perfect shape, small, squishy on the surface but harder beneath it. It was almost orgasmic, just the feel of her breast and vagina...

He couldn't take it anymore. "Kana," he whispered in her ear, "touch me, I need it." He continued to kiss her neck and ear area again as Kanako moved closer to him, her breathing shallow. The atmosphere was just intense and it became even intenser when Yuzuru felt a warm, unfamiliar hand enter his pants and wrap around his stiff penis. He moaned in her ear uncontrollably as she stroked him just as he was rubbing her happy spot.

He rubbed her as fast as he could, and Kanako reacted with tingles and breathless whines. She jerked him off just as fast as equal payment. Yuzuru made a choking noise, grabbing her soft face. He kissed her passionately to prove that right now, he craved her endlessly. He fondled her breast and held her closer. He felt her clitoris swell and throb beneath his fingers which meant she was going to cum.

"Y-Yuzu," she moaned, rocking her hips back and forth, "don't stop, I'm-"

"Me too," he managed to gasp as he increased his pressure as much as he could. She covered her mouth to desperately block the volume of her moans as Yuzuru felt her tingle and melt at his touch. Suddenly, he felt himself orgasm like he never had before, flowing through his body in rapid waves, semen flowing out and coating her trembling hand. "K-Kana," he whimpered as pleasure surged through their bodies. Yuzuru saw her face and watched her cum, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted as she inhaled and exhaled as his massage seemed to knock the wind out of her in the most pleasurable way.

The powerful orgasm throbbed away. Yuzuru still gingerly squeezed Kanako's breast as she recovered from her orgasm. He felt her juices drip from his fingers as he broke away from her private parts. Kanako's grip on his penis slackened as it softened in her hand. She took out her hand and rolled over, her half exposed chest pressed up him. They hugged intimately as their breathing returned to normal. Yuzuru had lost his voice and he assumed she had as well. His eyelids felt heavy as post-orgasm fatigue set in, and he drifted off to sleep, the girl he had given his heart to in exchange for her own in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke with a jolt. The room was dimly lit with sunlight. Yuzuru propped himself up on his elbows, fondly remembering the dream he had had that night; touching Kanako and making her cum. He turned his head his right and gasped as he saw her back. Her hair was strewn over the pillow untidily and Yuzuru could hear he breathing deeply as she slept on. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream...

 

He felt complicated. He was happy about what had happened, but felt as if it were too good to be true... like he was going to punished for it somehow. Yuzuru watched her, transfixed, as she stirred. He needed to wake her up to prepare for her free program but was dreading what she would say when she saw him beside her again. But this time, it was worse because they had actually had sex- kind of.

Throwing caution to the wind, he poked her cheek. "Wake up, your free's today."

Kanako's eyes fluttered open. She saw Yuzuru and her eyes widened. He grinned nervously at her as she frowned, rolling over slowly. "Yuzu," she mumbled almost inaudibly, "we did do it."

"Y-Yeah... in a way," he said. He flinched when she suddenly gasped in horror, her hands covering her bra. "Woah, calm down," he exclaimed as she hid her already covered body, "I touched your vagina for God's sake, you're freaking out over this?"

Kanako turned to him, "and I jerked you off," she mumbled, looking horrified. "I... I- this is overwhelming..."

"Hey, I'm overwhelmed too," he assured her as her eyes darted all around his hotel room wildly, "do you think this relationship is moving too quickly?"

"Yes," she whimpered, covering her face, "this is scary." She rubbed her eyes and Yuzuru couldn't help but think that she looked a lot younger than she actually was when she was on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry."

"We won't do it again if we you don't-"

"No. I liked it, its just a lot to process," Kanako muttered, brushing away her tears, "I should get up. My free's today." She sat up and looked at him oddly. "You... gave me my first real orgasm."

Yuzuru blushed. "I-It was nothing, you said you ha-hadn't had one-" he rambled, and she laughed.

"Is it weird to say thanks?" she asked him with humoured expression as she climbed out of his bed. Yuzuru shrugged, avoiding her eyes. He did enjoy it a lot but he understood her when she said it was overwhelming and a lot to process. He told himself it was normal.

"I need to get changed," Kanako informed him. Yuzuru stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you saying you want me to not look after what happened last night?" he asked with a grin, "your logic makes no sense, honestly-"

"Shut up," she glowered at him, "turn around."

"Kana, I can't believe- okay, okay, I'm doing it!" he snickered when she shot him a threatening look, "I'm not looking..."

He listened to her get dressed, shaking his head in exasperation, "explain yourself."

"Well," she began tartly, "when we did those- things- it was dark so you couldn't see me."

Yuzuru frowned. "So you think me making you cum was okay but just looking at you isn't?"

"Yes," Kanako verified, "and I'm dressed now, you can turn around."

Yuzuru faced her again as she let down her hair, "what's wrong with looking at you?"

She didn't answer immediately, her expression odd. "I don't want you to see me there yet."

"Oh," he responded disappointingly, "I thought you trusted me."

She looked up in indignation, "I do! It's just not that much."

"Let's not argue," he yawned, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "You should practice for your free now, it's 8 o'clock."

"Do I look stupid?" she asked him sarcastically, her hair sticking up in odd places, "I'm going to back to my room to get changed into my proper training clothes," she added, walking past him to the door.

"Wait, hold on," Yuzuru stopped her.

"What're you-" she began impatiently, but was interrupted when he pecked her on the cheek.

"What?" he demanded, as she rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'm not allowed to kiss you goodbye?"

"I thought you were going to lecture me," Kanako bluntly said, turning the door handle as Yuzuru gave her a scandalized look, "will you come to the training rink later?"

Yuzuru nodded as she crossed the threshold, "I'll meet you there so we can get lunch after."

"Okay, bye," she gave him one last smile and headed off down the hall.

Yuzuru watched her go before closing the door, a heavy feeling situated in the pit of his stomach. He crossed the room and sat on his bed, sliding his hand over the covers and remembering the events of the night before. Thinking of it as a good memory was a serious understatement; it was better than he had ever fantasised. Maybe it was because he hadn't spared a thought to the romance in it, just the physical pleasure. Yuzuru liked the intimacy more than the sex, which was something he would've never thought before.

Yuzuru knew that their emotional bonding had reached new heights, their trust in each other was stronger and now that they had had their first sexual experience together, it was proven that they were so relaxed with each other that even a sensitive scenario could turn out to be 80% pleasure and just 20% awkwardness. Yes, he concluded, the entire endeavour had been a success (in teenage standards anyway). The bitter after taste was just the overwhelming reaction to doing something so different to anything they had ever done, Yuzuru was sure of that.

 


	8. Chapter 8

For God's sake.

Yuzuru experienced a fresh surge of irritation when he recognized the back of Patrick's head. Trying to ignore it, Yuzuru entered the training rink in search of Kanako. He was an impatient person so he was planning to grab her and leave before anyone tried to make conversation with him, Japanese or not. But he couldn't see her on the ice like her expected her to be. That moron, he thought bitterly, walking around aimlessly, she really is stupid.

Deliberately avoiding Patrick, Yuzuru set off at a fast pace. He spotted Mao fiddling with her laces on the bench, deep in what seemed to be a happy conversation with Akiko. He hesitated; he was feeling rather introverted, so he brainstormed some ideas on how to find Kanako without having to speak to any other person. His phone was low on credit, so he couldn't call her. He bit his lip and watched Mao and Akiko gesture and laugh, considering asking them about Kanako's whereabouts.

Feeling defeated, he approached the bench.

"Yes, Kanako."

Yuzuru stopped in his tracks, bewildered. What were they talking about, he wondered when he noticed Mao and Akiko's laughter had died away. Mao whipped around looking tense, and Akiko said in exasperation, "don't worry, nobody can understand us."

Yuzuru slowly moved forward, listening closely as Mao said something with an embarrassed smile. Akiko chuckled warmly but her expression grew serious again, and she leaned in closer, "what's this about Kanako?"

He had definitely heard correctly. Yuzuru was aware that he would look suspicious dawdling around, especially since the competition was over for him. He reached into his pocket and extracted his phone. He wasn't concealed whatsoever, so he kept his distance, pretending to text. He was a terrible liar and there was a fine line between lying and acting, in his opinion. He hated acting, but this was important because Kanako was involved.

"Apparently," Mao muttered in an undertone, "she has a major crush on Patrick Chan."

Yuzuru thought this was ridiculous on many levels. He stole a glance at Akiko and he was grateful to see that she was looking skeptical. She looked like she was going to say something but Mao spoke again, "I saw them flirting with each other."

"When?" Akiko snorted as Yuzuru felt a twinge of worry, "Kanako and Patrick-"

"Weren't flirting," Mao pointed to a spot about 20 metres away from her and Akiko, "are."

Yuzuru didn't even bother to try and look invisible anymore. His throat tightened in shock when he saw Patrick's stupid head right where Mao was pointing. With another blow, his gaze rested upon Kanako, who was smiling sheepishly with pink cheeks. Oh, hell no.

"I-Is that Yuzuru?" he heard Akiko inquire in surprise, and she and Mao's voices faded away as he stormed towards Patrick. He was seeing red, pushing his way past people as blood pounded in his ears. Patrick was now leaning in closer to Kanako, and Yuzuru didn't even bother to see how she was reacting to this, he had one clear thought that was causing him to put one foot in front of the other; get to Patrick.

"What's going on?" Yuzuru spoke to the back of Patrick's head calmly. His phone was clenched so tightly in his quivering hand he thought he was going to dent it. Patrick turned around, looking slightly disgusted at the sound of Yuzuru's voice. For a second, he thought Patrick looked nervous but if he had actually seen correctly, Patrick had stopped and was now stony.

"Uh, what's wrong with you?" Kanako cautiously questioned Yuzuru in Japanese, slightly hidden behind Patrick.

Yuzuru ignored her. He formed an English sentence in his mind before saying, "don't go close to her."

Patrick lifted his head to mildly assert dominance, "don't tell me what to do, Japanese boy."

Yuzuru glared insolently, "don't talk to her." Before Patrick could retort, he seized Kanako's forearm and pulled her towards him.

"Why're you being so ridiculous?" Kanako demanded as Yuzuru continued his unpleasant staring competition, "we're just talking!"

"Why are you even talking to him?" Yuzuru spat back, breaking eye contact. "He's always flirting with girls, Kana! Open your eyes!"

She rolled her eyes and Yuzuru squeezed her arm angrily. She winced, trying to pull away as Yuzuru was about to tell her that she was in denial. However he felt rough hands push him in the chest and Kanako slipped beneath his fingers.

Yuzuru was distracted by the dull pain and when he got a grip on himself, Patrick was rounding on him menacingly.

"Listen, Yuzu," he growled, but Yuzuru was determined to not fear him despite the size difference, "Kanako was talking to me, not you. Get away from her and go learn some English."

Ouch. Yuzuru straightened himself up, and shot Kanako a 'let's just leave' look. She looked away. Feeling slightly despaired, he remembered an English word Javier had said at some point; dickhead.

"Dickhead," Yuzuru exclaimed furiously, "Kanako is my girlfriend."

Not to his surprise, Patrick laughed acidly in response as Kanako stared at Patrick with an unreadable expression. "Kanako's dating you? I call bullshit."

Other skaters he knew and respected were watching with interest. Yuzuru hated them shamelessly staring but blocked them out. He reached for Kanako's hand, "we're going, Kana," he told her firmly.

She accepted his hand and nodded to Patrick's revolt. Yuzuru smirked at him. They walked off as Patrick muttered something unpleasant, but Yuzuru didn't know or care what he said.

"You're an idiot," Yuzuru informed her when they were out of earshot, "don't just flirt with Patrick like you're single! He's not your boyfriend, I am," he turned away from her as a burning sensation flared up in his throat. Why are you such a crybaby?

"We were honestly just talking," she whispered in awe, "your temper tantrum was completely ridiculous. You're paranoid."

"You're so thick in the head," he replied, his voice trembling.

"No, I'm not," Kanako stubbornly argued.

"You clearly didn't realise he was flirting..." he took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I hope you didn't realise, anyway."

"He was flirting?" she asked incredulously and Yuzuru groaned.

"I... I thought he was just being nice," she trailed away in a failed away at defending herself.

He made a move to turn around but decided not to because he didn't want her to see him on the verge of tears. He rubbed his eyes impatiently as the burning sensation persisted.

"Are we still getting lunch?" Kanako put out, grabbing his hand, "I need to get my jacket and scarf, it looks freezing outside."

She dragged him to the lockers. Yuzuru took the time to dry his eyes, ignoring the other skaters that kept eyeing them curiously.

Kanako quickly grabbed her jacket and scarf, "I'll be coming back here afterwards, so I'll leave my other stuff here," she clarified as they made their way towards the exit. Yuzuru stayed quiet; he knew his voice would crack and eventually he would start crying. He was absolutely furious with himself for being so sensitive, in fact, he didn't even know exactly why he was so upset.

The wind felt like a knife on his cheek when they stepped outside, and he shivered in the bitter Canadian cold. She stopped walking and faced him only after a few steps.

Yuzuru turned his face away immediately but Kanako made an impatient noise and pulled his ear.

"stooOWWP!," he yowled, batting her hand away, "what do you want from me!?"

"Why the hell are you crying?" she asked him exasperatedly.

"I-I'm not," he denied.

"You're always been a crybaby," she smirked and Yuzuru shook his head indignantly.

"If it makes you feel better, I think Patrick is a weirdo," she told him.

Yuzuru perked up hopefully. "Really?"

Kanako nodded, "now stop crying-"

Yuzuru sniffed and his eyes started to water.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" she muttered, and Yuzuru rubbed his eyes in embarrassment.

"I... I'm just relieved, I guess," he gave her a watery smile. She sighed, walking away and saying something about lunch. Yuzuru remembered how hungry he was, and he jogged to catch up to her.

"Stop, I'm only a baby," he complained.

"You're an athlete! Come on, I could eat a moose!"

"Horse, you dumbass."

"But we're in Canada," Kanako pivoted to face him with a toothy beam, crunching into the snow beneath their feet, "hurry up, would you? Let's get pancakes with maple syrup for lunch, I know there's a place down here."

"Sounds divine, aye," he said in an exaggerated Canadian accent and they laughed.

"Your lame jokes are ruining my appetite," she slowed down and reached for his head, her cold fingers interlacing with his. Yuzuru heart leapt pleasantly. He squeezed her hand, wondering why he questioned Kanako's loyalty only minutes before when right now he felt safe just walking beside her. Warmth spread happily through his chest, and the harsh weather couldn't do anything about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuna waved to the crowd after her magnificent performance. Yuzuru watched her with admiration as he applauded her like the rest of the crowd, but he felt sorry for Kanako. She had skated well and he was extremely proud of her. However, he knew that after Yuna's Les Miserables performance, her efforts just wouldn't be enough. Mao and Carolina had pushed Kanako down to third place and Yuna's brilliant scores were surely going to kick her off the podium altogether. In his opinion, Yuzuru thought that skating two clean programs and still not succeeding was the cruelest way to end a competition. It was a nasty reminder that there was always going to be someone better.

"The free program score-"

Yuzuru held his breath.

His ears almost burst when there was enormous uproar from the audience as the overhead screens flashed the scores, "148.34 points in the free skate! She has a total score of 218.31 points. Yuna Kim is currently in first place."

Yuzuru clapped politely as he saw Yuna wave with what seemed to be a rehearsed but gracious smile, the audience still being overwhelmingly supportive to the current Olympic champion. He hoped that one day he too could calmly win every competition and still feel unimpressed like it was nothing special at all. And Yuna had won by over 20 points!

"Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the ladies competition."

Everyone surrounding him were still buzzing excitedly, but Yuzuru was too busy feeling his stomach drop unpleasantly when he saw the final results displayed, Kanako sitting in fourth place. Even when people try their best, they always have to live with the fact that there are others that are always better, he reminded himself glumly. He watched a group of Korean fans wave their flag ecstatically, vaguely remembering that Yuna had trained in Toronto with Coach Orser. If he worked hard, maybe he could be figure skating royalty too? He snapped out of his daydream and left his seat, setting off to find Kanako.

"Sorry, sorry-" he mumbled as he made his way past spectators and camera crews alike, scanning the sea of faces for his girlfriend's. Backstage, he thought, pivoting on his heel. She was probably about to have interviews but wanted to make it in time for a quick visit. Kanako had always lurked around after a competition to undoubtedly procrastinate speaking to press with their blinding cameras and pressuring amount of microphones. She had always denied that she hated the press, but Yuzuru knew this was a downright lie.

Squeezing past a group of bitter-looking Italians, Yuzuru spotted a recognizable black costume and his heart skipped a beat.

"Kana!" Yuzuru called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. Exasperated, he persisted through the never ending wave of people as she still had her back turned on him. He wondered who she was talking to and hoped she wasn't upset with the final result. In fact, he assumed she was talking to her coach or something.

He dodged journalists as they sped past him in search for the medalists but Yuzuru was too busy focused on meeting Kanako to care.

"Kana!" he called again, and she heard this time. She whipped around, her cheeks pink and her eyes watery. He felt himself frown; she didn't seem to be looking at him, but through him.

Yuzuru was about 5 metres in front of her by now, still steering clear of pedestrians and now they were starting to irritate him because they were slowing him down. He knew she was disappointed in her result, and he wanted to comfort her (without making their relationship public, of course).

And then he stopped dead. Yuzuru felt fury flood his body as he saw Patrick's retreating back; Kanako was still looking flustered, and her eyes seemed to travelling around slightly, her eyebrows knitted. He literally had no idea what had just happened, but his mood was more rotten than before he had spotted Patrick.

"Kana," Yuzuru muttered, poking her shoulder, "Kana."

"Oh, hi," she said with a small grin, seeming tense, "I was just speaking to Patrick."

"Why?" he asked her coolly, folding his arms.

"He... just congratulated me," she replied blankly. "I was happy to... to..."

Yuzuru shot her a quizzical look as she trailed away, "Kana, you're acting like you have short term memory loss."

"Yes," she mumbled distractedly, "okay."

"What did Patrick say?"

"I already told you," she answered sharply, and Yuzuru was taken aback. "Patrick just told me I did a good job."

"Alright, then," Yuzuru laughed nervously as she glared at him with her penetrating stare, "okay, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't get why you're so uptight about Patrick and me," she continued, "Patrick is very- he's very nice!"

"To you, anyway," he mumbled. He felt drowsy from the excitement of the day and the constant camera flashes were making him light headed. He told her to go with him away from the noise, and she nodded, following him as Yuzuru attempted to escape from the madness.

"What exactly did he say?" Yuzuru persisted as Kanako seized his hand in an attempt to escape through the crowd easier, "and don't be all weird, just tell me, it's not that hard."

"Nothing much," she replied, flinching slightly as someone yelled close by, "he... uh-"

"He what?" Yuzuru demanded and he noticed that her face was still rather pink.

"Good program," she squeaked, "that's all."

He gave her a skeptical look and she pretended like she didn't see it. "Where are we going, anyway?" she asked.

"We're going to watch Mao get her medal," Yuzuru answered stiffly, still annoyed at her bizarre behaivour. "Are you gonna watch?"

Kanako nodded feebly. "Yeah, but it's kind of insulting to see Mao and the others get medals."

Yuzuru felt uncomfortable, "Kana, you did your best! Also, they're been competing for - I dunno - a lot longer than you, anyway! They're the 'big girls' of the sport, you know."

"The 'big girls'?" Kanako chuckled, "that's a strange way to put it."

"It makes sense to me," Yuzuru said stubbornly.

"But I tried so hard..." she complained, "what did I do wrong?"

"I think Mao and stuff had more technically difficult elements," Yuzuru said thoughtfully, "but hey! We're both fourth."

"Yeah, I guess," Kanako smiled, "loser buddies,"

"That's mean," he pouted at her.

"Don't get pissy," she ordered him, "also can we hurry up? I don't want to be interviewed-"

"Don't get pissy," he ordered her, "we're nearly to our seats, shut up."

Kanako bit her lip nervously, looking over her shoulder. "Yuzu, will the journalists come and find me? Am I even allowed to watch as a spectator?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but try not to worry, they're not going to hunt you down or anything."

Kanako giggled, "I guess so, but they can be really desperate."

Yuzuru pointed to a row of seats in the near distance. "See there? That's my seat, I'm a VIP or something because I'm an athlete," he explained, "there's a free seat there too, c'mon-"

They weaved through the sea of people, eventually making it to their destination.

"It's cold," Kanako mumbled, shivering in her thin costume, "give me your jacket, boy."

"No," he said.

"I look very suspicious here, sitting in this dress," she told him, waving her sleeve in his face, "I'll be caught and we'll be separated-"

"Oh, shut up," he yawned.

"I thought you would say chill, but I already am," she said scathingly, folding her arms and sitting back in her seat as Yuzuru chuckled. "And are you laughing at my suffering?"

"A little bit," he smirked. Kanako gave him a dirty look as she shivered.

"Will it make me a gentleman if I gave you my jacket?" he asked her offhandedly.

Kanako beamed, "it will make you slightly less awful, yes!"

Yuzuru groaned as he took of his warm layer, handing it over to her bitterly as cold air stung his skin.

She wrapped herself up in it triumphantly. "Thanks, buddy!"

"Shut up," he said again.

Kanako opened her arms and entangled him in a hug, "better, you baby?"

Yuzuru nodded, "I'm warmer now." He rested his head on her shoulder, "and I'm not a baby."

"I'm older," she muttered.

"By one month," he muttered back.

"Still older," she grinned.

"You'll die before me."

"Not necessarily."

"Yes, necessarily."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Um, yes it does."

"Shh, it's about to start!" she hissed, hitting his cheek lightly.

"Can you not?" he growled, shifting closer to her, "don't move, this is comfortable."

Kanako sighed. She rested her head on top of Yuzuru's, "don't you dare complain," she told him.

"I like this," he mumbled as the lights in the stadium dimmed, and the crowd began to buzz with renewed excitement.

"Stop squirming," Kanako said.

After a minute or so of staying still and yawning, they saw Yuna Kim skate out and wave, which brought them back to earth.

Yuzuru clapped respectfully as Yuna climbed onto the podium, waving graciously, and Kanako huffed.

"What?" Yuzuru scoffed, "don't be so immature."

"I'm jealous," she muttered angrily as Carolina Kostner arrived, "I tried so hard and did so well-"

"Yeah, but they're been skating for longer," Yuzuru reasoned, "and they're had more experience. Also, Yuna Kim. The Olympic Champion. Be realistic."

She groaned in a defeated way, and Yuzuru chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, there's Mao," Kanako pointed out before clapping.

They clapped and cheered for her as she received her bronze medal with a smile.

"I wonder if she's memorised the Korean national anthem by now," Kanako wondered aloud as it began to play for the champion, "since Yuna Kim has beaten her so many times. I wonder how she feels about it."

Mao was looking slightly disappointed as it played, Yuzuru noticed privately. "I bet Yuna brings a lot of honour to Korea," he stated.

"Who cares?" Kanako grumbled enviously, "not benefiting us, is it?"

"Don't be rude, Kana, just be happy for her."

"She looks bored," Kanako sneered.

"See it as a goal," Yuzuru countered, "be a champion so many times that you're used to it."

Kanako stayed quiet for a moment as she gazed at Yuna who was smiling and waving as the crowd applauded and cheered, "that's a nice way to put it."

"Looks like I have to be in positive one in this relationship," Yuzuru smirked, and Kanako giggled.

"Wait-" Kanako suddenly blurted, "we were supposed to be quiet during the anthem-"

"Oh," Yuzuru said, "oops."

"See? This is all because you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Says you!"

"Says me? I don't remember a time you weren't making noise!"

"Oh, that's nice," Yuzuru said stiffly, "also, we should leave, the ceremony's ending."

He stood up and Kanako seized his wrist, "wait for me, you idiot."

"I was going to!" he replied indignantly, snatching his jacket back off of her shoulders, "you just have no patience."

Kanako opened her mouth to retort but at that moment, Yuzuru heard a familiar, "there you are!"

He spun on the spot. "Wha-"

Javi held him in a playful headlock, "Brian and I thought we lost ya, chica!"

"Chica?" Kanako said as Yuzuru struggled.

"Ah..." Javi said with a sheepish smile, releasing Yuzuru, "well, about that-"

"What does it mean?" Yuzuru asked him, massaging his sore neck.

"Well, I thought you looked like a girl the first time I saw you-"

"Girl?" Yuzuru spluttered and Kanako roared with laughter, "I... don't look like girl!"

"Don't worry, you're a pretty girl," Javi grinned. Kanako shot Yuzuru a teasing look and he glowered at them both.

"Anyway-" Javi took Yuzuru's forearm and dragged him and Kanako along, "Brian was wondering where you were, we thought you were at your hotel room or something but you weren't and we thought you couldn't be here because our event is over but then we remembered that it was the ladies event! Where you here to watch Kanako skate? Also, why is she with you instead of giving interviews?"

Yuzuru stared at him. So did Kanako. Javi blushed.

"Sorry..." he muttered, "I forgot that you're still learning English."

"It's okay, Javi," Yuzuru said brightly, "you good teacher for... me and Kanako."

Javi scoffed, "nah, man, I'm a terrible influence, swearing and all."

"I know Spanish now," Yuzuru reasoned as they weaved through the crowd once more, "I know that you... call me girl."

Kanako snorted and badly masked it with a cough.

"You're stupid," Yuzuru turned to her.

"You're stupider," Kanako replied.

Yuzuru gave her a look and then switched back to English for Javi, "where are we going?"

"We're going to find Brian," Javier said.

"What about you?" Yuzuru asked Kanako in Japanese.

"I'm going back to where I was before," she replied, "no, Patrick won't be there-"

"Patrick?" Javier perked up, "Chan?"

"Yes," Yuzuru answered coldly; he didn't want to talk about him.

"Why don't you like him?" Javier inquired as they hopped aside to let some small children run past.

"He's..." Yuzuru exhausted his English capacity, "bad."

"Is it because of what he said about Kanako?" he muttered in an undertone, glancing at her as she watched curiously.

Yuzuru nodded, "yes, a little."

"Patrick is a bit of a douche," Javier agreed with grimace, "but I get along with him alright."

Yuzuru had no idea what he said. He nodded and smiled.

"What did he say about me?" Kanako directed at Yuzuru, "something about Patrick?"

"I'll tell you later," he murmured. She looked annoyed at first but nodded nonetheless.

"Isn't that your coach?" Yuzuru pointed out.

"Uh..." she slowed down slightly, her fingers barely gripping Yuzuru's, "yep! I think... okay, see you!" she smiled, "bye!" she finished in English, waving at Javier as she scuttled away through the crowd.

Yuzuru watched her go, vaguely wondering when he would see her again. He turned to Javi.

"Is the... the...." He didn't know the word in English.

"Is the what?"

"The... uh-"

"The banquet today?" Javier read his mind.

"Is that the word?" Yuzuru chuckled sheepishly.

"Yep, if that's what you mean, anyway," Javi grinned, scanning the crowd for their coach, "and I think it's tonight, I dunno. We have to ask."

"Okay."

"Wait, I think I see him!" Javi exclaimed excitedly, "do you think that's Brian?"

Yuzuru squinted into the sea of people, "I can't see him."

"C'mon," Javi said, pulling him along, "Brian!"

Yuzuru spotted a familiar pair of blue eyes, warm smile and pink face.

"We.. we found Yuzu," Javi grinned, gesturing at him.

"About time, too," Coach Orser muttered irritably, "Yuzu, where did you go?"

"I... went to see... medals."

"Is that right?" he said, pursing his lips, "next time tell us where you'e going, okay buddy?"

Yuzuru nodded fervently, "yes, Coach."

"The banquet is in a few days- ("I knew that," Javi muttered) and wandering around like this is irresponsible, boys-"

"Hey, it was Yuzu, not me!" Javi protested indignantly.

"Oh, whatever," Coach Orser waved him off impatiently, "just don't go doing it on the night of the banquet and if you do, tell me beforehand."

Yuzuru nodded and Javi saluted him importantly.

They walked back to exit the arena, avoiding the press as much as they could without using up too much energy. Yuzuru yawned; he was really starting to feel bleary-eyed. As they exited through the doors, Yuzuru felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Curious, he fished it out and opened the Messages app. All drowsiness he was previously experiencing flushed away unpleasantly when he read the single text he received:

  
Baka Kana  
\--------  
Kana: help

\--------


	10. Chapter 10

"Kana, you don't just text 'help' when you don't need it! I thought you were dying!"

"Well, I was!"

"You were having an interview-"

"In English-!"

"You were fine-"

"Without a translator!"

Yuzuru shook his head with an exasperating sigh. "You're crazy."

"Well excuse me for speaking a language I barely know," Kanako retorted hotly, "it was so hard, I didn't even know what I was saying."

"You survived," Yuzuru snapped at her.

They had met only a minute before in the hotel lobby and that's where they remained, bickering like an old married couple. It was rather late at night, in fact it was almost midnight and Kanako was still dressed in her skating outfit from hours ago. Yuzuru had felt sick with worry after receiving her text but of course, he hadn't even considered the fact that she was just being dramatic (again). He had managed to hide his nervousness in front of Javi and Coach by not talking because if he opened his mouth he felt he would throw up. Luckily, this technique worked and he knew it was because he rarely spoke much around them anyway. For the first time, he was glad that his English was sub par.

"Why did you worry so much?" Kanako snickered, "did you actually think I was dy-?"

"Of course not," he said impatiently, "but I thought you were in trouble somehow."

"Your instincts were correct," she said smugly, "I was in trouble. And that trouble came in the form of English."

"Not like that," Yuzuru groaned, turning away from her, "I thought you were hurt or something."

"You're too caring for your own good."

"Shut up."

"You shut u-u-up," Kanako yawned, "I'm tired."

"Nice."

"Not really."

"It's fun to see you suffer," he sneered, turning around to face her again, "go to bed."

"I'm not suffering," she said, "I'm just sleepy."

"Go to bed," Yuzuru repeated.

"I heard you the first time," she grumbled, picking up her sports bag with a glower, "goodnight."

"See you tomorrow," he said dully, turning his back on her and retreating up the opposite flight of stairs. 

He had no idea whether or not that interaction was serious or not. He came to the conclusion it was half-serious, because if it had been, Kanako wouldn't have been so carefree. He knew what she was like when she was upset; quieter, stiffer, didn't show emotion that much at all. She definitely displayed her emotions when she was willing to, but when she was really upset... in fact, Yuzuru didn't know if he had seen her upset at all. Maybe he had but she had masked it at the time. He didn't know how he felt about this.

Vaguely wondering if Javi had gone to bed too, Yuzuru opened his hotel door, did his routine stumble over his half packed suitcase, went halfway to his room before remembering to lock the door and then went back again to secure it. Feeling considerably stupider than he had a few moments before, he fell into his bed. Now that he was laying down, he realised how tired he really was. Without even bothering to take off his clothes, he switched off his bedside lamp and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Yuzuru was watching Kanako, feeling like he was in a watercolour painting. He couldn't exactly make out her features, but he could tell that she was looking angry.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, "I don't like you anymore."

"What?" Yuzuru said, feeling his heart skip a beat horribly.

Patrick had suddenly appeared beside her and again, Yuzuru couldn't make out his face properly, like he was looking at him through a foggy window. But somehow, Yuzuru knew he was looking smug.

Kanako linked arms with Patrick, "I'm with Patrick now."

He stared blankly as they disappeared from his view. He didn't know what he had specifically done wrong but he knew that he deserved this. He had done something wrong, he was overwhelmingly aware of that. He was inadequate. 

"You shouldn't be focusing on girls, Yuzuru."

He whipped around in surprise to see Yuna Kim, wearing the royal blue dress she had worn during her Olympic performance. Yuzuru stared at her, dumbfounded, and then noticed she was wearing a silver crown.

"Wha-"

"It's not worth it," she informed him sternly, her facial features blurred, "you can't be an Olympic champion if you're running around after girls."

"But," Yuzuru bit his lip, looking over his shoulder to where Kanako disappeared, "I really like Kanako." He gave Yuna a pleading look, but she didn't seem like she would change her mind.

"Listen," she said softly, "do you want to be an Olympic champion?"

"Yes," Yuzuru replied.

"You need to make sacrifices," Yuna continued sympathetically, "and of course, having a girlfriend is the number one offence."

Yuzuru knew this all too well, but for some reason the message sunk in deeper now that someone who had been in the same situation as him, had even trained with the same coach, was telling him.

"Look at this."

Yuzuru focused his attention on Yuna again, who was pointing to something that was hanging around her neck, something that at first seemed so bright it was blinding him. He gasped in awe when he saw that it was her Olympic gold medal from Vancouver.

"Wow," he breathed, "it's so... so..."

"You could get one too," she said, "you have the potential."

Yuzuru nodded, entranced by how the medal seemed to glow in an ethereal light, and his desperation for his own had never felt stronger. 

"You need to dedicate your entire life to getting it," Yuna added, "the process is painful, you will have strict limitations on a lot of things, but-"

"-it's worth it," Yuzuru finished her sentence in a mumble, "but do I really have to give up on Kanako?"

"Well, no..." she answered slowly, clutching her medal tightly, "but she will, and I mean will, lower your chances a lot, I don't think it's worth it."

Yuzuru forced himself to look away from the medal's intoxicating aura, his emotions rattled. He really did like Kanako, he always had. But he had always wanted to win Olympic gold like Evgeni Plushenko had, like Shizuka Arakawa too, like the person who was standing in front of him right now, watching him patiently. 

"Kanako can wait until after the Olympics," Yuna stated.

"Oh, yeah right," Yuzuru scoffed, looking up at her again, "I know what she's like. I can't just tell her to get away from me for a year and expect her to welcome me back with open arms. She's not some leftover food you can leave in the refrigerator and come back for." He turned his back on Yuna, "Kanako's like a... a... a one time offer; a 'now or never,' kind of thing-"

"So is the Olympic gold medal," Yuna cut across him sharply. "See me now?" she said, and Yuzuru slowly pivoted to face her again.

"I'm 19. When Sochi arrives I'll be 23. I'll still be young, sure, but my physical ability will deteriorate and I won't be surprised if I have a nervous breakdown before then-" she paused with a sigh, "I'm so tired of this."

"But when Sochi rolls around..." Yuzuru mumbled.

"Sochi could be your one and only chance," Yuna finished quietly.

"There's the n-next Olympics-"

"You'll be 19 by the time you go to Sochi, like I was when I went to Vancouver," Yuna reminded him, "you'll be in your prime. You shouldn't waste this opportunity."

"But-"

"I'm not choosing for you," she went on, "this is your choice. I'm telling you which one to pick, but I'm just an Olympic champion, what do I know?"

Yuna pointed to her medal again, and Yuzuru stayed quiet. She had an excellent point. But he was the final judge; did he want to act impulsively for Kanako or did he want to pursue his life long dream? Yuna looked like a beautiful, celestial being before him, with her medal and her twinkling crown. He wanted to be like that, he really did. He knew what the intelligent option was; focus on his dream.

"Are you torn?" Yuna piped up after the thoughful silence, "Kanako is tempting, isn't she?"

"I shouldn't just give up on the Olympics, they come only once every four years," Yuzuru muttered.

Yuna smiled, "that's the spirit."

Yuzuru was about to ask why she was even talking to him but a finger suddenly prodded his cheek. Yuna seemed to fade as he felt the finger press into his cheek repeatedly, a muffled voice saying his name over and over.

"Yuzu! Yuzu! Yuzu! Yu-"

"Whassamatter?" he groaned groggily, the dream slipping away, "stop... 's the crack of dawn..."

"No it isn't, sleepyhead," Kanako exclaimed, shaking him awake, "it's eight o'clock, time to get up!"

Cool sunlight stung his eyelids, and he squeezed them tighter, cocooning himself in his blankets. "No, go awaaaaay-"

"WAKE UP, YOU-"

"FINE, OKAY-" Yuzuru yelled, throwing the covers off and stumbling out of bed, "LOOK! I'M UP!"

Kanako applauded him, "about time, too."

Head spinning from his sudden movement, he collapsed back into his covers, "don't you dare poke me again, that was horrible."

"Oh, absolutely dreadful," Kanako mocked him sarcastically.

Yuzuru wasn't listening; he was trying to remember as much about his strange dream as he could. But he swore he forgot important details and seemed to only remember stupid things like the fact that the Yuna in his dream was 19 like she was in 2010- wait, why did he dream of Yuna? If someone was going to be his 'fairy godmother', why was it her and not Plushenko or something? Also, it was bizarre to imagine Yuna speak Japanese. His mind truly was odd.

"Earth to Yuzu."

Yuzuru was aware of Kanako leaning over him and waving her hand in front of his face the entire time, and snapped back into focus to push her hand away, "what now?"

"Why're you acting so weird?" she asked him, "what're you thinking about?"

Yuzuru shook his head, pushing himself up into a sitting position, "it doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does! If it wasn't, you wouldn't be so-"

"Tired?" he cut across her, throwing her an annoyed look. Kanako had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm just tired, that's why I'm being weird," he lied, "don't worry about me."

" 'Don't worry about me?' " Kanako repeated incredulously, "don't be ridiculous, I'm your girlfriend."

Yuzuru tried hard not to think about dream Yuna Kim's advice. It wasn't the nicest advice ever, but it was definitely important. He wanted Kanako, but he wanted the Olympic gold, too. But the difference between the two was that Kanako was a real human being with thoughts and feelings whereas the Olympic gold was a lump of metal. However, that lump of metal meant great honour, fame and respect, and to get all of these things he had to work hard (which he was already doing) but he also had to break up with Kanako. Was he really considering ending his relationship to maybe get Olympic gold? Was it worth it? Was Kanako worth sacrificing for maybe getting gold, or was sacrificing his dream worth definitely staying with Kanako? What made this situation even more strange was that Yuna Kim hadn't actually given him this advice. He still didn't know why his dream played out so unusually.

Yuzuru looked up at Kanako, who was watching him curiously. "You don't normally zone out this much," she said.

He didn't know what to say to this. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" she put forth suddenly, and Yuzuru remembered her uncanny ability to read his mind.

"Yeah," he caught himself saying, "I did, actually." He sighed, wondering whether or not to go into details.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh... well, it was probably due to stress," he said quickly, "so maybe that's why it was, er, so weird-"

"Just tell me what happened, for crying out loud!"

"I had a dream that you stopped skating to join the circus," Yuzuru invented wildly.

Kanako stared at him in disbelief. "Is.. is that why you're like this?"

"Yes," Yuzuru lied.

Kanako laughed and patted his head, "only you could dream of something so crazy."

Yuzuru, relieved that the story was a success, laughed too, "you would be great in a circus, Kana."

"No," she snorted, crawling off the bed and stretching her arms, "I would be too much of a freak."

"A circus freak?" Yuzuru grinned. Kanako rolled her eyes. "We have gala practice today."

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, "I can't perform in it."

"Why?"

"Foot injury," he replied lowly. To be completely truthful, it didn't hurt that much and only seemed to ache when he was skating. During his free skate, however, he didn't feel a thing. He concluded that it was due to the adrenaline that he seemed to subconsciously block out all the pain he was feeling, as if he had turned off a light switch in his brain. Yuzuru wished he could do that more often.

"Well, come along anyway," Kanako asserted. She crossed the room and tugged on the door handle. "Oh, one more thing-" she added, body half concealed by the door, "don't wear the same clothes as yesterday."

"Yes, mother," he grumbled. 

She scowled at him before shutting the door, leaving Yuzuru alone with his complicated thoughts. Now he truly wished he could flick a switch in his brain to make him forget his dream.


	11. Chapter 11

The exhibition practice was at the competition venue, and Javi called a taxi for himself, Yuzuru and Kanako. Yuzuru didn't really feel like going at all because he felt drained despite a full night's sleep. Coach had told him he was excused from performing anyway, urging him to rest the injured foot that barely felt injured anymore, although it ached when he applied pressure on it. However, Kanako had asked him to come along so he felt he had no choice.

Yuzuru knew it was unusual to feel so dull about skating; he loved it. He felt it was the only thing he was truly good at. Maybe it was the after effects of his epiphany-like dream that was making him act abnormal and this seemed to the only logical explanation.  
He stole glances frequently at Kanako during the ride which resulted in feelings of both attraction and slight guilt. Luckily, Kanako was too preoccupied to notice his odd looks because she was taking a 'special' Spanish lesson from Javi. What made it 'special' was that she had asked to learn rude words. She wanted to insult everyone at exhibition practice without them realising.

"Do you think I'm allowed to skate?" Yuzuru asked Kanako as she was pulling on her boots, "I'm not performing in the gala."

Kanako shrugged, looking out onto the ice, "I don't know. Also, aren't you injured?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "but it's not that bad, it only hurts when-"

"When you skate?" she giggled, "I mean, you can make your foot worse until this ice melts into a pool for all I care," she gestured at the rink, "I'm not stopping you."

Yuzuru watched a group of American skaters joke around in rapid English, "I don't want to sit here, I'll get bored."

"Just come and skate, then!" Kanako said exasperatedly, "you brought your skates, right?"

Yuzuru nodded and opened his sports bag, taking out his skating boots.

"Good, I'm sure you'd be allowed to hang around," she assured him, walking away to the ice, "I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay," Yuzuru replied. 

He didn't actually want to skate, he just wanted a distraction from his depressing thoughts. He tied his laces rather looser than he normally would, got up, stretched his arms and then proceeded to the ice.

Yuzuru tried to make himself as small as possible as he passed the American skaters; he didn't want to get stuck speaking English, so he swiftly made his way towards what he assumed was Mao, who was talking to someone.

"...definitely, will be really difficult next year," Mao was saying to Daisuke, "she's still really good-" Mao stopped to look over her shoulder and did a slight double take when she spotted him, "look, its Yuzuru!"

Yuzuru smiled and they hugged briefly before stopping to greet Daisuke too. 

"Kana said you probably weren't coming," Mao frowned.

"I have this foot injury," Yuzuru explained and he pointed to his extended boot, "it isn't that bad but my coach said I shouldn't perform and make it worse." 

"And the gala?" Daisuke asked, "I mean, you won't perform a program but you'll-?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm doing that either," Yuzuru shook his head. "Coach Orser said to rest my foot until it's fully healed, I probably can't perform at all."

"So you're just skating around?" Daisuke asked him.

"Kana wanted me to," he replied.

Mao and Daisuke exchanged a small smirk and Mao asked him the same smirk, "so are you two actually together or was that scene at the training rink just you defending her?"

"Not gonna lie," Yuzuru began, trying to stay calm, "Patrick was getting really weird with her so I had to do something." 

Mao and Daisuke gazed at him silently as Yuzuru determinedly stared at his feet.

"I... I don't think Patrick would do anything harmful," Mao stammered, "he's pretty nice to me."

"Yes, but this is Kana we're talking about, he feels different about her," Yuzuru reasoned, and Daisuke nodded.

"Chan could have a double personality or something," he muttered darkly, "he might be friendly to Mao but might be unfriendly to Kanako-"

"I haven't told Kana this," Yuzuru said in an undertone, "but Patrick said... he said he would, uh-"

"Have sex with her?" Daisuke finished the sentence and Mao looked scandalised.

"Did Javi tell you?" Yuzuru asked in surprise.

"No, but it's definitely something that tool would say," Daisuke nodded seriously. 

"Patrick... he couldn't be like that..." Mao denied. "He hasn't said anything like that to me."

"That doesn't matter," Yuzuru stated firmly, "he still said it to Kana." 

"You're always be protective of her," she blurted suddenly, "so are you two a couple?"

Yuzuru grinned sheepishly before hiding his face, "yeah."

"Daisuke, where's my money?"

Yuzuru took his hands away, startled to see Mao looking triumphant as she held out her hand at Daisuke, "it was $10."

He pulled an ugly face and crossed his arms. "I'll give it to you later."

"You made a bet?" Yuzuru asked incredously. 

"I just won it," Mao beamed at him, "I knew something would happen between you two eventually."

"When did you make this bet?" 

"Uh..." she gave Daisuke a troubled look, "wasn't it 2011? After worlds?"

"2011 after worlds..." Yuzuru repeated faintly. Daisuke looked on the verge of laughter and Mao looked smug.

"I foresaw it long ago," she proclaimed. She turned to Daisuke, "how couldn't you see it?"

"Mao, they were kids for crying out loud!" he declared exasperatedly, "your game of 'love matching' is just creepy-"

"I didn't match them, I just knew they would become a couple," Mao insisted, "remind yourself that as you hand over the money later on."

"Where's Kanako?" Yuzuru put forth suddenly to end the heating debate.

"Yes," Daisuke impatiently answered him before turning back to Mao, "you know, that money's still mine so I could keep it and not give it you."

Mao chuckled, "I'll get it off you somehow." And with that, she left Daisuke looking sour and confused as she turned to Yuzuru, "Kana came in with you, how could you have lost her?"

"I was busy talking- well, listening- to you and Daisuke," he sighed, "don't worry, she's probably hanging around with Javi again," he waved a goodbye to them which they did not return; they were arguing again.

Yuzuru couldn't help but grin to himself as their voices died away, appreciating their odd friendship and how humourous it was. Their bickering was never serious but they were both rather stubborn so it sometimes lasted long after the hilarity had worn off. Leaving them now was a wise decision on Yuzuru's part as a result of his exposure to their previous disputes. He theorised that the gala choreographers always put them together in some form because they were already together anyway, arguing over how to pronounce 'cat' or something else equally ridiculous.

Yuzuru studied the other skaters in search for the particular girl with the long, dark ponytail while trying to remain as unapproachable as possible. He squeezed past some Russian girls when he saw Kanako, who was biting her lip and gazing at the crowd patiently. She's waiting for me, Yuzuru thought to himself but before he could even move furthur he saw Javi and Patrick greet her warmly.

Yuzuru felt his blood boil when Patrick extended his arms for a hug. Kanako hesitated before accepting it. Patrick released her after a hug that seemed a few seconds too long (to Yuzuru, anyway). He wanted to go and take her away but with an unpleasant lurch he remembered the scene he had caused a few days earlier. Maybe I'm just paranoid, also Kanako will get angry at me, he told himself, and Javi's with them so Patrick he can't act weird. Yuzuru frowned as a possibility sunk in; what if Patrick wasn't flirting with her at all? He was just a touchy-feely kind of guy? Yuzuru had seen him multiple times behave the same way with other female skaters... Mao had claimed Patrick was perfectly friendly although he could say questionable things sometimes. And as Kanako began to use her newly acquired Spanish curse words before laughing with him and Javi, Yuzuru concluded that he was just a massive over thinker who needed to know his place.

At that moment, he felt he disliked Patrick a lot less. With a last look at Kanako, he pivoted around with a disappointed sigh, contemplating joining Mao and Daisuke again because he had nobody else to talk to. From what he could make out, they were messing around, Daisuke trying to tickle Mao. Yuzuru felt that this was more welcoming than their betting debate so he slipped past his fellow skaters to rid himself of isolation.

"I'm back," he shrugged.

"Oh, welcome back," Mao said lightly, shoving Daisuke's hand away as it lurched forward to tickle her again. "Stop it! Anyway, couldn't you find Kana?"

"I did, but she's talking to Patrick."

"That's not good," Daisuke looked up suddenly and Yuzuru was taken aback.

"I know," Yuzuru muttered, "but she's with Javi. Also, Patrick couldn't be as bad as I thought he was."

"You never know with him, he could be proposing to her right now for all we know," Daisuke told him casually, and Mao and Yuzuru laughed.

"I thought Patrick had a thing for Yuna," she commented, which made Yuzuru hopeful; the last thing he wanted to hear was the news that Patrick had a crush on Kanako.

"Mao," Daisuke addressed her, "pretty much every guy has a thing for Yuna."

"Don't be stupid," she scoffed, "how could anybody like her when she barely talks?"

"That's the thing," Daisuke put simply, "she's unapproachable because she's the best."

Mao shot him a furious look, "she is not. You're just saying that to piss me off."

"Eh, maybe," he grinned, "but seriously, she's called the 'queen' or whatever-"

"And I have to compete with that? Literally?" Mao exclaimed, "I'm not called a queen or anything."

"Suck it up, princess," he teased, and she gave a small smile.

"Look," Yuzuru piped up, seeing a lonely looking skater not too far away, "that's her, I think."

Mao nodded, still grinning, "yeah, it has to be, do you see any other skaters by themselves?"

Yuzuru looked around and shook his head; they all seemed to be in groups.

"Okay, we can see her face now, that's definitely her," Daisuke clarified.

"Why is she always by herself?" Yuzuru asked them curiously, "is she really always like this?"

"No," Mao replied, "people do talk to her but the thing is, she doesn't talk to them." She paused thoughtfully before continuing, "I think it's because she's the only Korean skater and always has been, and her English is okay but probably not the greatest."

"Well, that explains a lot," Daisuke agreed, "I spoke to her once, she's alright I guess, before then I thought she was all stuck up."

"I wish she was," Mao admitted with a chuckle, "that would make me look better."

Yuzuru and Daisuke laughed at her bluntness as she looked slightly ashamed, but laughed along nonetheless.

Amusement aside, Yuzuru agreed that Yuna seemed stuck up. He thought she at least should try and communicate with others but she stayed to herself, quietly skating about or following along to the choreographer's instructions.

Yuzuru was aware that everyone ignored her just as she ignored them and wondered if, language barriers not included, it was because she was constantly beating her opponents with ease. Being a champion came with prices, and this seemed to be one of them.

"I'm getting a drink," Yuzuru mumbled to them, and Daisuke returned an acknowledgement that he barely paid attention to. 

He wasn't even thirsty and he didn't know why he was going away, he just spontaneously did. He was feeling a little depressed after seeing Yuna skating around for some reason and when he felt depressed he tended to stay away from others. The only person he would like to be with when depressed was Kanako yet she herself was making him depressed lately; it was like fighting fire with fire.

Kanako was still with Javi and Patrick and Yuzuru watched them from an isolated spot, smiling as she pretended to stumble and fall. When she fell dramatically for the fourth time or so, Patrick took her hand and pulled her up. For a split second Yuzuru thought this was a kind thing to do before Patrick began to do a tango with her.

Javi roared with laughter as they danced. Yuzuru would've also found it funny if Patrick had his hand on someone else's girlfriend's waist and felt annoyance build up like venom. 

He saw Kanako laugh and fall back so they would separate but Patrick left his hand on her waist. She gave him a quizzical look that he didn't notice, and by the way he and Javi were laughing, nobody but Yuzuru did. 

After a few painful seconds of this continuing, Patrick's hand slipped down suddenly and, Yuzuru didn't see what he did, but the smile Kanako was wearing disappeared and her cheeks glowed red. She looked up and stared at Patrick in silent horror who was now listening to Javi's joke. She muttered something and wriggled out of his reach, going off hastily with her head low. Yuzuru watched Patrick turn with surprise at her sudden departure before continuing his banter with Javi once more.

Yuzuru felt a sharp pain; he had been gnawing at the inside of his cheek. His tongue probed the torn flesh and he tasted blood. In the meantime, he went off again to talk to Kanako who was now coming to a stop in a lonely area and Yuzuru immediately knew this was bizarre behaviour from her. Something had happened, and he immediately began to regret his second thoughts about Patrick.

"What did he do?" Yuzuru demanded when he was a few metres away from her, and she jumped and whipped around.

"Wha- oh, it's you." Kanako exhaled in relief, "and I don't know what you're talking about."

"Patrick," Yuzuru said through gritted teeth. He looked quickly over his shoulder to see if nobody was eavesdropping before turning back to her, "did he touch you?"

"You saw us?" Kanako breathed.

"Yeah, what did he do? Why're you here?"

She stiffened slightly and looked away, saying nothing. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" she snapped, "nothing happened, I'm okay-"

"Why aren't you telling me?" Yuzuru asked her in a deadly tone, "something did happen, I'm not blind."

Kanako opened her mouth in defiance but hesitated and closed it, looking troubled. Yuzuru was baffled.

"It's nothing," she muttered after a moment's silence, "I'm fine."

"You're lying," he accused her, "but if you say you're fine, go back to Patrick."

Kanako gave a small gasp and her shook her head, "no."

"See? If he hadn't done something you wouldn't be so scared-"

"I am not scared!" she retorted hotly.

"Yes you are," Yuzuru said, "you have every right to be and I have every right to know what exactly he did."

"FINE! He touched my butt and I freaked out." She bit her lip and avoided his watch, "th-that's why I'm here, sorry, I know it's a stupid thing to get upset about but-"

"Kana," he said quietly, "isn't that sexual assault?"

She looked up at him in shock, "is it?"

Yuzuru felt fury threaten to engulf him, "I think it is." He hated Patrick so much.

"What a dick," Kanako hissed venomously as she shot a glance over in his direction, "he isn't as nice as I thought he was."

"I told you so," Yuzuru grumbled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm not letting you go near him again."

Kanako smiled warmly, "so you're a bodyguard?"

"You could say that," he shrugged. "Let's go to-"

Yuzuru was cut off by the sudden appearance of Daisuke, "hmm, lover's quarrel?"

"Does it look like one?" Kanako asked him sarcastically.

"It did before," he pointed out, "looks like you resolved it quickly, though."

"We weren't-" Kanako began, but Mao skidded to a stop beside Daisuke at that moment, "Dai, leave these lovebirds alone."

"Don't tell me what to do," he sneered at her and Mao sighed impatiently, giving Yuzuru and Kanako an apologetic look.

"They were arguing, you know," Daisuke told Mao, "arguing is bad."

"That's rich, coming from you," Kanako snorted. 

"Look, we have to go back, the choreographer's calling," Mao beckoned to them all. She seized Daisuke's collar, who made an odd gasp and stumbled, causing Yuzuru and Kanako to laugh.

"Don't- lemme - go- you-" he demanded as he swatted at her, "I- can- go myself-"

Kanako laughed and looked at Yuzuru exasperatedly, "he's nuts."

"Clearly," Yuzuru chuckled, "I think you have to go with them for practice."

She groaned and depressingly moved out of Yuzuru's embrace, "are you sure you can't come?"

"Don't worry, I'll see you afterwards," he assured her and she smiled faintly. "Also, Kana, don't go near Patrick, stay with Daisuke and Mao."

She nodded feebly before skating off in their wake.

"I'll still be here," he exclaimed at her retreating back, and she nodded again in acknowledgement.

Yuzuru sighed; it was going to be a long time until practice was over. Feeling gloomy, he went to take off his skates and sit on the benches, bitterly wishing he could stay on the ice. He normally hated gala practice but staying with Kanako was enough to make him look forward to such a thing.

And now that Patrick was a real threat, he felt even worse about leaving her alone in his midst.


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed to take several years for Kanako to finally get off the ice. She had been fooling about with Mao at every free moment which made her giggly, which was something Yuzuru was happy to see even though he himself wasn't having fun.

"Hi," Kanako greeted him cheerfully and he couldn't help but smile seeing her eyes shine and the flush of the ice still on her cheeks. She sat down next to him on the bench and began to untie her laces, "did it take too long?"

"Yes," he replied truthfully.

Kanako shook her head with a chuckle, "sorry."

"I see you had a good time," Yuzuru pinched her cheek with a grin, "usually you hate gala practice."

She pushed his hand away, "I do. It's just I hated it a little less today because seeing Mao dance was hilarious."

"Why did Mao-?" Yuzuru inquired in amusement but was cut off when her hands suddenly flew to his face, pressing her lips hard against his. After a startling few seconds she paused,"sorry, I had to, Patrick was looking."

Dumbfounded, he mouthed wordlessly before turning slightly to see Patrick still on the ice, looking livid. Delighted, he turned back to Kanako and kissed her back. She giggled against his mouth and responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"We- can't be-too -into-this," Yuzuru mumbled in between smooches, "we're-in-public."

Kanako ceased and stole a sly glance at Patrick, "I know, but it's fun seeing him angry." 

He admired this recklessness of hers, but Yuzuru didn't want to deal with sudden questions from the other skaters and not to mention getting a boner in such an inappropriate place. "I think that's enough for now."

Kanako frowned, "didn't you like it?"

"Oh, no, I definitely liked it," he assured her, "but I can't like it too much when we're around people we know."

"You have a point," she sighed and Yuzuru was disappointed to see her shift back. She shot him a smirk and said, "I don't want you getting horny just yet."

"Kana!" he gasped, and she began to laugh seeing his face flush, "that's-"

"The look on your face!" she pointed at him, "if only I had taken a photo-"

"You're crazy," he yelped, "what if someone heard us?"

"Maybe this can be a game," she suggested excitedly and she seized his hands, "the person who can say or do the weirdest stuff without anyone noticing is the winner!"

"I don't want to sacrifice my pride for your amusement," Yuzuru said firmly as he slipped out of her grip and folded his arms in defiance, "I'll either lose by being humiliated or win by humiliating you but this is a dangerous game..." he looked at her in the eyes, "as soon as I defeat you, you would already be plotting an evil revenge."

"You got me," Kanako grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not falling for your schemes," he said, "I think pissing off Patrick was quite enough."

"That was pretty funny," she agreed.

They grew quiet for a minute and Yuzuru had a sudden worry.

"You're the jealous type," he observed her, "and you tend to take revenge, correct?"

"Unfortunately," she nodded.

"He seems like the jealous type as well, do you think he'll-?"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Kanako chuckled airily

Yuzuru bit his lip and glanced at Patrick, who had vanished. "Should we watch our backs just in case?"

"I wouldn't bother," she replied, "all you did was kiss your girlfriend."

Yuzuru felt his heart leap pleasantly at her words; yes, all he did was kiss his girlfriend so getting anxious was stupid, but he couldn't help but feel overly protective of Kanako, especially after Patrick had proven he couldn't be trusted in the slightest. Yet Yuzuru wanted to believe that worrying really was useless since there was no actual threat... right?

"Should we leave?"

"Huh?" Yuzuru blinked.

Kanako stood up and began to walk away, "we're leaving now, c'mon."

"Oh," Yuzuru muttered and he followed in her wake. "Wait for me."

 

*****

When Yuzuru and Kanako had found Javi, they caught a taxi again back to the hotel. He didn't know why, but hearing Kanako crack jokes and swear in Spanish with Javi made him regret his awful thoughts about dumping her for the Olympics. Yet he still couldn't decide whether or not he was going to; it seemed the wisest choice to focus on his skating but he felt he couldn't focus on his skating without her. He knew he made no sense but he couldn't help but cling to her despite sabotaging his chances for Olympic gold. Should I just ignore this altogether?

"Can I sleepover tonight?" Kanako asked him abruptly once the taxi had left.

Yuzuru felt his face grow hot and glanced at Javi, who was looking clueless. "Not in front of Javi, he'll tease me."

"Javi has no idea what we're talking about," she reminded him exasperatedly, "you're so stupid."

"You asked me for a favour and then insult me, who's the stupid one here?"

"Oh please, I know you want me to stay over."

"You know nothing."

"I know you."

Yuzuru, defeated, mumbled, "fine."

Kanako beamed and grabbed him arm, "let's go! We can build a fort out of blankets and pillows."

He laughed at her childishness and looked over his shoulder to wave to Javi, who was smirking and giving him the thumbs up. Yuzuru rolled his eyes at him.

Kanako lead him up the staircase, chattering excitedly about how skilled she was at making forts. "You can help me make it," she was saying to him with a manic glint in her eye, "that's if we have enough blankets, that's the most important part-"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Yuzuru laughed as he fumbled in his pocket for the room key, "we can't make too much mess, room service will-"

"Clean it up," Kanako said brightly. She dashed into his room straight away to the bed, tearing off the sheet and blankets, "this is gonna be the best fort ever."

Kanako dumped everything on the floor, analysed it for a moment, turned and heaved one of her suitcases. "Now I have motivation to pack, if this is empty it won't be sturdy enough."

Yuzuru sank into a squashy armchair as she carelessly tossed things into the suitcase, "I don't know how this will work," he muttered, "we don't have any useful tools to-"

"We'll find a way," Kanako declared determinedly, "we can use this chair here!"

She grabbed him by the front and pulled him up before digging out the cushion.

"I was sitting there!" Yuzuru said hotly. She ignored him.

"Kana, can't we-?"

"No."

Yuzuru scowled at her, collapsing onto the bed and dipping under a lonely blanket she had spared.

"Beds?" Kanako muttered, "those are for losers."

"I don't care what you say," he replied stubbornly and he curled up under the blanket, "I'm warm here, join me."

"Can't. Mission," Kanako grumbled. She sighed and looked at her pile.

"For God's sake, Kana," Yuzuru exclaimed, crawling out and grabbing her wrist, "just stay with me here, we can make a fort on the bed!"

Kanako bit her lip, "but it won't be as cool in the bed."

Yuzuru gave her a knowing look. He pulled her forward suddenly and with a gasp, she fell into his arms, "challenge accepted."


	13. Chapter 13

Kanako blushed furiously, "d-don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Yuzuru grinned as she clambered off him, "get those blankets, it's going to be colder tonight."

Kanako chucked the covers she had torn off onto him. "I'm having a shower," she announced, "make yourself useful for a change and tidy this up."

Yuzuru watched her turn on her heal and stride off, the back of her neck rather pink. He chuckled and sat up, smoothing out the layers and thinking, is this going to lead to sex? 

Yuzuru felt like he just got smacked in the face at this realisation; he didn't want to have sex. Well, of course he did, but he knew it was a big deal and a leap into becoming an adult. It felt like a responsibility he wasn't worthy of yet. 

He heard the shower begin to run. Normally, he would feel aroused at the thought of a naked Kanako but instead he felt slightly ill. Yuzuru lay down with a million thoughts racing through his head... I'm still a little boy, why is this happening? I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Will I hurt her? Will it hurt me? I don't want to do this.

He covered his hands over his eyes as if to hide away but noticed his hands were shaking which made him feel worse. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers, dreading when Kanako would come back.

Yuzuru had had so many sexual fantasies with her, and he had wished it would become reality. Now he was closer to this reality than ever before, and the word 'scared' seemed to describe his emotional state best.

His heart lurched dreadfully when he heard the flow of water end abruptly after a few dreadful minutes. The sensation of his heart pounding only made him feel even more anxious so he took a deep, shaky breath in an effort to calm himself down - you will be okay.

Slowly, Yuzuru emerged from his hiding. He sat up and clenched his hands together under the blanket so she couldn't see them quivering. He tried to relax but thoughts like, you're meant to be the man here, prevented this. 

Footsteps. Yuzuru lay down again, stomach churning.

"The water here isn't hot enough," Kanako complained as she emerged from the bathroom, "I'm really cold now."

Yuzuru stayed silent as he saw she was wearing a simple black and white striped shirt and powder blue pajama pants. She wasn't wearing a sexy bra or anything, just... pajamas. He felt comforted.

"I'm glad I didn't wet my hair, I would freeze to death if I did," Kanako said as she let her long hair down, "are you going to shower?"

Yuzuru shook his head in response, his back facing her.

Kanako climbed into his bed and his heart pounded even more. "I'm so cold," she shivered, curling up under the covers, "come here and donate some body heat."

He did nothing.

"Are you okay?" she asked him after a moment of quiet, "are you mad at me?"

"No," Yuzuru mumbled, "why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, "I just get nervous when you're distant."

Yuzuru rolled over and sat up again, folding his arms, "I'm not mad at you," he said, "don't worry about me, I'm -"

"No, you're lying," Kanako sat up too, "why aren't you okay? You can tell me."

She's so beautiful, he thought to himself. This did not help.

"Uh," Yuzuru began as she watched him patiently, "I feel... odd."

He looked up to see her still gazing at him, "honestly, it feels like we're going to... have sex or something," he went on, "but... I dunno, I don't know how I feel about it."

He sighed dejectedly, "there. I said it."

Kanako looked blank for a second before giving him an embarrassed smile, "I feel the same way."

"Really? Why aren't you nervous like me?" Yuzuru asked her curiously.

"I am," she replied. "I'm good at hiding my emotions."

"Are we actually going to do it?" he asked her, his heart beating in his throat, "because it feels like we are."

"Only if you're ready," Kanako told him. 

Yuzuru stared at her. "I don't know if I am, Kana."

"Maybe you aren't," she shrugged, "I'm not going to force you into doing anything you're not prepared for."

Kanako gave him a warm smile, and the heavy knot in Yuzuru's stomach loosened. He was so glad that she was understanding.

"How about you, though?" Yuzuru spoke up, "do you think you're ready?"

She listened to his words, her expression thoughtful. "...Yes," Kanako answered without looking at him, "I think so."

"I mean, we're already kinda done it, haven't we?" Yuzuru stammered, "we know what makes us feel good-"

"You have a point," she nodded, "we're off to a good start, I think."

"Yeah," Yuzuru trailed off, remembering how good her breasts felt under his fingers and how warm she felt pressed up so close to him, "good start."

"Sex feels like such an adult thing, you know?" Kanako mused, falling back into her pillow, "like, a rite to entering adulthood." She but her lip and looked at him nervously, "we're not adults."

"Not yet," he shook his head and lay down beside her, "only when we're ready."

"I think I am," Kanako said slowly, "now we just wait for you." She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

Yuzuru felt like a fool as he grinned too, snuggling up to her and inhaling her familiar lavender aroma. "Why do you smell like lavender?"

Kanako snorted at his sudden question, "I like lavender."

"I like it too," he mumbled into her neck, "you need to lend me your shampoo some time."

"You're so weird," Kanako smirked and shifted closer, "ugh, it's so cold, come closer and share your warmth."

"Hold on," he muttered, sitting up and pulling off his training shirt. Yuzuru lay back down to see Kanako looking shyly covering her face with the blanket.

"Hey," he chuckled. He prised the blanket out of her hands, which were ice cold, "woah! Are you feeling okay?"

Kanako nodded as her teeth chattered, "I'm just really cold." 

Yuzuru took her hands into his to warm them up, "does this usually happen?"

"Sometimes," she admitted, "your hands are really warm."

Yuzuru crawled back under the covers and pressed his bare upper body against her. He tried to control himself at the feel he had missed so much, "is that better?" he asked her.

Kanako nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you're like a hot water bag."

Yuzuru, feeling more confident, slid his hands under her shirt, "you're cold everywhere," he told her seriously.

"I'm okay," she assured him, "also you seem-" she paused, "ready."

Yuzuru stiffened. He could definitely feel an erection forming, his fear from earlier was absent and he was comfortable with Kanako. "I... I think I'm ready now," he said, "but I don't want to hurt you."

Kanako looked nervous. She swallowed and whispered, "just be careful, okay?"

He nodded as he took off her shirt before kissing her slowly. She was wearing no bra underneath, so Yuzuru felt her breasts, cool and soft.

His hands travelled down her waist until he felt the sides of her underwear. 

"Will it hurt a lot?" she asked him worriedly, Yuzuru slipping off her panties, "if I tell you to stop, will you?"

"Absolutely," he assured her before they kissed again. Her lips were soft and smooth. Yuzuru knew he was definitely erect now.

He climbed on top of her, "okay, listen closely," he muttered to Kanako as she looked nervous yet determined, "this will probably hurt at first but you'll feel better once you get used to it." He gripped her hands and gave her a small smile, "you'll be okay."

She returned the smile, and Yuzuru edged back to get a full view of her body. He was almost breathless; she looked better than he had ever imagined.

Kanako covered her pink face in embarrassment as Yuzuru grippped his penis to enter her, and it took all the mental effort he could muster not to rub himself beforehand. Her folds were perfect, in colour and shape. He thought it resembled a flower.

Yuzuru reached for his girlfriend's hand, giving it a squeeze to comfort her. He privately bade goodbye to his virginity and childhood before pressing the tip of his penis against the entrance.

Yuzuru squeezed Kanako's hand tighter as he passed through the lips. The walls were tight and velvety, and he slowly pushed in deeper, the wonderful feeling overwhelming his senses.

Yuzuru paused, "are you okay?" he asked her worriedly. She looked in pain as tears pricked her eyes but she nodded nonetheless.

He wanted to keep going in, the sensation was already making him breathless even though he was only halfway in. Yuzuru gripped her waist and continued, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning.

"Stop," Kanako said suddenly, "please, it really hurts."

"I'm sorry!" Yuzuru managed breathlessly. "It feels really good for me."

"It hurts," she muttered, rubbing her eyes, "I'm glad that it's nice for you-" she squirmed uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

Yuzuru shook his head and leaned in, kissing her gently, "are you ready now?"

Kanako squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Yuzuru rested his chin on her shoulder as he pressed in the last of his length and god did it feel amazing, like a delicious hug. He couldn't help but moan as her vagina tightly hugged him.

"Can I start moving?" he asked her softly. Kanako winced and said "keep going."

Yuzuru adjusted himself so he could rub against her clitoris; he didn't want the pleasure to be one sided. He began to move, and for the first time, Kanako inhaled sharply.

"Did that hurt?" he asked and she shook her head, "do that again, Yuzu."

He slowly, gently, rocked back and forth, out and in, hearing Kanako breathe pleasurably in his ear. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he kept going. It felt surreal, he felt fantastic as he kept rubbing the wet insides, he never wanted this to end...

Yuzuru held her closer as he moaned, his tip finding a particularly soft area. Kanako arched her back in pleasure, "th-this doesn't hurt anymore," she breathed.

Yuzuru absorbed the feel of her body as he thruster faster, feeling her walls grow tighter around him and perspiration drop down his face.

Kanako's rapid, shallow breaths mirrored his own. Her skin no longer felt cold but now it felt warm at his touch. Yuzuru felt his testicals tighten as he reached the point of uncontrollable moaning, "Kana, you-" he began but couldn't finish as he felt his erection throb inside of her.

Biting her lip, Kanako ran her fingers up and down his back, her body in rhythm with his own.

"Yuzu, I'm gonna cum," Kanako whimpered against his mouth. At these words, he thrusted deeper and faster, kissing her neck and feeling more lost in this wonderful sensation than ever before.

Suddenly, Yuzuru felt Kanako clamp down on him tightly, shaking and moaning in his arms as her orgasm sent shock waves through her body.

She continued to cum, squeezing his penis as Yuzuru felt his ejactulation swell, and he began to quiver in ectasy. 

"Not in me," Kanako breathlessly mumbled, "pull out."

Yuzuru nodded and pushed in and out for the final time before slipping out, masturbating as his semen spurted out onto her stomach in waves of pure delight. He couldn't stop moaning, it was the best orgasm he had ever had, as if he had gone to heaven.

Yuzuru, the last few drops of ejactulate falling onto Kanako, placed his arms on either side of her and took deep, steady breaths to get a grip on himself. The good feeling fading away gradually, he passionately kissed her before collapsing onto her side, still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

"You're-talented-" she panted, "how did you make me feel like that?"

Yuzuru swallowed and said, "Dunno, I just knew what to do." He sat up and looked at her stomach, "sorry about that."

"Don't be," she giggled, "I think I'm going to need another shower."

Yuzuru nodded and yawned, "come back with me afterwards," he muttered drowsily before crawling under the covers and drifting off to sleep immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What?" Yuzuru blanked.

"I said, you shouldn't have done that," Yuna repeated, prodding a finger in his chest, "I told you to focus on the Olympics! Your goals!"

"Everything's fine!" Yuzuru exclaimed, swatting away her hand, "all we did was... was..." The weight of the situation dawned on him.

"This is what happens when you don't follow advice," Yuna grumbled as Yuzuru felt as if a bowling ball had launched at his stomach, "you get distracted and make mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake," he said weakly, "I'm happy it happened."

"Then why are you in pain?" she asked.

"It's-It's a lot to handle!" he retorted scathingly, "I basically just ended my childhood."

"You're only seventeen."

"I ended it figuratively."

Yuna raised an eyebrow at him, smoothing back her hair, "for a figurative adult, you make poor decisions."

Yuzuru was about to argue back but realised she was wearing a red and gold dress, "this costume," he perked up distractedly, "when did-?"

"2009 World Championships," she responded stiffly, "Scheherazade."

"Plushenko did Scheherazade," Yuzuru said admirably, "I wonder if I'll ever do it."

"You seem to be too busy messing with girls," Yuna sneered, "you're meant to-"

"Shut up!" Yuzuru demanded, "aren't I allowed any fun?"

"No," she said flatly.

Yuzuru blinked.

"No," she asserted as he showed every sign of arguing, "you wanted to be a world class figure skater, you need to make sacrifices." Yuna scooped up a bouquet of flowers and the Korean flag at her feet, "I suggest avoiding Kanako," she added before skating away, leaving Yuzuru confused and upset.

Yuzuru remembered nothing of his dream.

After what felt like a long time but short at the same time, Yuzuru opened his eyes suddenly. He wasn't alarmed, or at least thought he wasn't. He heard a faint breathing and saw Kanako, fastasleep with her hand inches from his. Did we fall asleep holding hands?

Yuzuru thought it was a very cliche thing to do. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and was about to climb out of bed but he remembered he was naked. He turned over to look at his girlfriend again, who was clothed; she must have changed back after her second shower.

The shower she had because I came on her, I'm so disgusting.He had processed the fact that he was no longer a virgin but emotionally he seemed to still be registering it.

Yuzuru didn't know if this was a good thing or not. He had freaked out after he first masturbated with her, which seemed as innocent as holding hands in comparison to what they had done in this bed only a few hours earlier. And yet he was calm. Too calm.Yuzuru Hanyu, the cute figure skater with the Winnie the Pooh tissue box, the gorgeous face and the heart of gold lost his virginity. He really had. He felt like he was living in a stranger's body, a bad stranger. He felt impure.

Yuzuru wished he hadn't had sex so early, he was still a baby, he couldn't handle such adult things. Yet at the same time, he was happy they had done it. It was if he was half a man and half a child.

Kanako began to stir, and Yuzuru watched her and thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Kanako stretched, lay still for moment and her eyes blinked open.

"Good morning," Yuzuru said dully.

"You're not in a good mood," she frowned, her voice slightly hoarse, "have any regrets?"

"No," he answered.

Kanako smiled and rolled over onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hand. "You're stronger than I thought you were."

"How strong did you think I was?" he asked her, trying to sound offhand.

"I knew you were strong in the first place, you're an athlete," she laughed, "I'm not that stupid. But you exceeded my expectations."

"You feel better than I expected," Yuzuru grinned.

"You mean my-?"

"Yes."

"How did you expect it to feel?" she giggled.

"Like my hand," he replied truthfully, and they laughed.

After a moment, Kanako spoke up, "weird question, just answer as best you can."

"Okay," Yuzuru said confidently; he couldn't be any more embarrassed than what he had been.

"What does the inside of my vagina feel like?" Kanako asked excitedly, "how does it feel so good it makes you cum?"

Yuzuru hesitated, trying to come up with an answer that would remotely make sense at least,"like... soft and velvety. It was wet, which felt-" he gave her a quick grin, "incredible. Like the inside of my mouth, I think. It felt like that except it wrapped around me and seemed to, like,pulsate."

"Interesting," she said, sticking her finger into her mouth and probing her cheek, "wow, this does feel nice-"

Yuzuru nodded dreamily, "I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did."

"I'm flattered," Kanako chuckled.

"Was it okay for you?" he asked timidly, pulling the blanket closer to him for comfort, "was it really painful?"

"I don't want to think about the beginning," she admitted, and Yuzuru felt ashamed, "it was like getting burned except it wasn't a quick scald, it felt like a flame was being held there."

"I'm sorry," Yuzuru murmured, "I didn't want to-"

"It's apart of the whole process, unfortunately," Kanako sighed, "and it's okay, after the pain it was really cool."

But Yuzuru felt extremely guilty. Clearly it was written on his face, so she sat up and hugged him,"you're so sweet."

"No, I'm not," he mumbled, "I hurt you, I don't care if that's how it was meant to go, I hurt you so I feel bad."

"I'm okay, now," Kanako assured him, squeezing his cheeks, "I survived."

Yuzuru gave a dry sob and wrapped his arms around her, "if we do it again, will it hurt you?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied hollowly.

"Let's take a break from sex," he caught himself saying before he could stop, "if it's painful we can just do other things..."

"No," Kanako said firmly, "I saw how much you liked it, and I liked it too - well, towards the end, anyway."

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course I am."

Yuzuru couldn't help but laugh in relief, "that's good."

"Yuzu," Kanako began, "where are your clothes?"He pointed vaguely to the floor.

"You're naked?" she asked incredulously and he chuckled.

"What's the big deal? You can't see me naked, can you?"

"No, but this suddenly got very weird," she said, her face pink."I put my penis into your vagina."

"Don't say it like that!" she cried, "it makes it sound awful-"

"But it happened," he said cheekily, falling into his pillow as she grinned impishly, "come lie down."

"I can see where this is going," Kanako grumbled, laying beside him.

"We don't have to do anything sexual," he blurted out as he could feel an erection growing from thinking about the inside of her vagina, "we can just rest."

"Boring," Kanako beamed, and her hand zoomed under the blanket faster than he could react. He breathed a sigh of pleasure as her hand wrapped around his semi-hard length. She began to stroke it gently, and he squirmed as he felt himself become harder.

"Stop moving," she giggled, "just stay still and enjoy it."

"You're going too slow," he whined.

"That's the point," she replied sadistically, "I'm going to train you to last longer."

"I-I'm not good at that," Yuzuru stammered. His hands were itching to push hers away and do the job himself, "go faster."

She suddenly picked up pressure and speed, and he trembled in bliss. He could already feel the semen preparing to ejaculate, and Yuzuru bit back a moan. He was so close, he was going to cum, his toes curled and Kanako kept beating him off and-She stopped. Yuzuru felt the electricity he was experiencing fizzle away. Panting, he felt his penis jolt oddly, as if it were the orgasm that never happened.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded in frustration, "I was going to cum!"

"Yep," she beamed.

"I'll do this to you one day," he said viciously, his hands tearing at the bed sheets in an effort to not masturbate, "I'll get my revenge, I swear on my-"He gave a small, pleasurable gasp as she began to beat him off again.

"Don't stop," he begged her,"keep going, keep going-"Yuzuru felt uncomfortably tight down below. He groaned and arched his back uncontrollably as he could feel his orgasm approach, "keep going, keep going, keep going..."

"Are you going to cum?" Kanako asked him gently.

"Y-Yes," he panted, his grip on the sheet so tight his knuckles were pale,"don't stop-"

"Does it feel good?" she cooed, going so fast her hand was a blur, and Yuzuru moaned hungrily,shaking all over.

"Just keep going," he cried, his eyes squeezing so tightly it was almost painful, "hurry up."Suddenly, with a sharp inhale of breath, he ejaculated as Kanako continued to masturbate him furiously, and his frustration died away in waves of ecstasy, feeling semen splatter across his stomach.

"Feel good?" Kanako quizzed him, "you're so cute when you're cumming."

Yuzuru took deep breaths, semen still oozing out of him as she shifted over and kissed his flushed cheek. He covered his face with his hands; she had given him a spectacular hand job, one he himself couldn't perform nearly as pleasantly.

"Next time, it's my turn," she muttered and analyzed the cum that had settled in the crevices of his abs, "because that looked enjoyable."

Yuzuru gave a lazy chuckle, "it was."

"Thank you for your feedback," Kanako said. She stretched and stumbled slightly out of bed (Yuzuru snorted) and scanned the floor for something, "we have the banquet tonight," she told him.

"I know," he replied, heaving himself up and touching the cum on him in a bemused way, "I don't want to go."She whipped around, looking scandalized, "why? I have a pretty dress, and there's food, and there's friends-"

Yuzuru gave her a bitter look. "I'm more introverted," he said.

"I don't care what you are, you're going."

"But why," he demanded, "are we going when we can stay here and have sex?"

"Because we aren't wild animals in heat," Kanako spat back, "get a grip."

Yuzuru groaned in annoyance, kicking off the blankets and picking up his pants, "so stupid."

"Is sex all you're going to be using me for?" she asked him blankly.

Yuzuru stared at her. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," she said, looking rather sad, "I just don't want this to be the beginning of you using me for sex.

His heart sank unpleasantly. "Kana, I would never do that to you."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully.

"Promise."

Kanako gave him a toothy beam, "okey! We clarified that, where were we?"

"Banquet,"Yuzuru grumbled,"I don't want to go."

"Well, you are," she said tartly, tying her hair up messily,"what are you doing today?"

"Interviews, I think," he answered, feeling bored at the mere thought of it.

"Take a shower first, " Kanako pointed to the bathroom, "get that cum off you.


End file.
